The Principal and the Girl
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Sequel to "The New Principal"! A new school year starts at Sainan High and the pieces are set for another twelve months of wacky adventures and interesting developments... but there is already a giant mystery afoot, something that interest Casey Mortimer more than he want. Who is this little girl? And why she looks so familiar?
1. The Odd Girl (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Odd Girl (1)**

* * *

April is such a beautiful month.

Ignoring the first day which is dedicated to pranks and jokes, the overall month was one of quiet warmth and acceptable weather for many countries and… Japan was no exclusion, especially with how important the month was for schools.

If late March see the end of the last term of a school year, April was the beginning of the new fraction of every student's lives.

At first I was quite surprised by how little the break after the end of the school year was incredibly shorter than most of the western standards, but this strange and confusing detail was balanced by a little development that not many school were keen to consider.

The holidays between the school sessions were far longer than what I was accustomed to deal with, the vacations meant to give true rest to students instead of introducing some erratic pauses that tended to ruin teachers' plan for their schedules.

Sainan High opened punctually by the 15t of the month, last-year students having already parted away from the city to enlist in major universities, either in Tokyo or oversea, while the newest batch of young men and women began their next step in their lives by entering High School.

Some were simple individuals that were only aware of the wacky adventures happening within the establishment, having heard of those from students still frequenting the school or having read some of the 'high-damage' aftermaths caused by such weird predicaments, while a little minority was blissfully unaware of what was usual to happen inside these buildings.

It was the inauguration day, the first few hours of this monumental day spent concluding the final preparations for the large room dedicated for the introduction of the new students to Sainan High, to bring a respectful and formal begin to their lives here from now on.

I hummed quietly as I patiently waited for the rest of the massive group of young people to finish entering the spacious room and take the remaining seats available inside.

I was nervous over the situation, incredibly so as I was left alone to think properly at the correct introduction speech for this new year, something that I wasn't actually prepared about… except I was.

Considering the preparations and the determined drive pushed on by Mikado and Tearju to make an excellent speech to those unaware of the insanity lingering within the school, I was officially-speaking ready for the big task…

But it was also starting to panic at the prospect I was supposed to mention, in light terms, about the overall uniqueness that the school was known for.

It was standard procedure, something that _for some unknown reason_ my predecessor had managed just fine and without messing things up.

Surprisingly enough, and that wasn't much of a joke, the first day of the new year would usually be a calm day away from the lecherous acts of the former principal.

The short and chubby headmaster used to be quite docile in this initial day of the first session, something that truly caught my attention… until I remembered the kind of pervert he was.

I could still remember asking Gid about what had happened to the known-pervert and the Emperor would merely start to giggle- no, _cackle _at the mere mentioning of the missing individual.

Ignoring the shivers gained from such predicament, I merely decided to pray that he wasn't… suffering too bad.

Killing would be too much, especially since the child-looking ruler of the Galaxy wouldn't have been this giddy at thinking about the current state of the former headmaster.

There wasn't just… enough amusement from a simple death. I hoped that the torture wasn't that bad.

Just as I prepared myself, ready to finally speak to the mass of young students assembling before my eyes and… I paused a moment as I noticed the young brunette sitting between two slightly-older girls and donning the proper uniform for this ceremony.

Mikan Yuuki had been a surprise to have and see enlisting to the school, considering the fact she had to skip a grade to finally join Sainan High and, despite the fact I knew she was ready for such a huge big step, I was also careful about the idea of having such a young as she was studying in this establishment.

The wise girl didn't have something that made her 'dangerously' clumsy, or prone to be subjected to any perverted instances (ignoring the times her brother was around with his own 'bad' luck), but she was the kind of individual that could unexpectedly draw to herself quite the group of 'claimants' because of her endearing qualities that made her stand up above many other students her age.

Trustworthy, incredibly mature and a social butterfly that could worm easily into everyone's hearts given time and effort.

The brunette was already good with house chores by being the one that seriously took care of the house while her parents were away and she was incredibly smart and resourceful, the prime example being the exam to skip the year-gap which she passed with flying colors.

She seemed to notice my glance, her uneasy smile brightening a little as she nodded my way, which I returned with a calm sigh before I started to finally talk.

"Today is a beautiful day," I said with a careful tone, loud enough to not appearing a whisper but quiet enough to not create noises with the microphone set up by the podium. "The beginning of a new year here at Sainan High, the humble start for a new chapter for those that truly leave the last bits of their childhood and prepare to step up to the early adulthood."

I blinked as I glanced at the silent room properly, this time I noticed the teachers sitting by the left side of the rows of chairs while some of the 'older' students were peeking from far away by the last few seats near the entrance.

I could see some pink-haired girls, a blonde and a certain redhead from there and… I had yet to see where Nemesis was.

It's been a while now since things have started to grow more serious with the tanned Transweapon and I wouldn't be lying in saying that I was kind of nervous that I still couldn't see her.

Not because I was scared of any mishaps for today, rather I would have liked to see if she was going to partake in this occasion or not, if she was going to try and wait away from the current ceremony or merely watch it from afar.

I blinked, then I returned to the speech.

"Some of you have already spent a year or two in this fine establishment, you have risen proudly and determinedly against the challenges of High School, you have grown and paved your initial path to a life of prosperity and success," I stated with a happy tone, a small smile widening on my face. "The diligent students, those that never give up before the adversities, and the helpful teachers that offer you the chance of fostering your talents and give you support in the direst of times; You all are what makes this a great school, you are what makes a simple principal like me proud of the work kindly assigned to me."

Loud clapping rose from the conclusion of this first part of the speech, a little pause to carefully clear my throat away from the microphone.

"Yet today, I think the ones that should be praised the most are the new additions to Sainan High," I continued with a calm expression. "Young men and women that are finally reaching out for their true potential, that are readying themselves for another chapter of their lives, one that will bring even more importance to their growth, to their improvement and their development. I humbly welcome you to your new school."

Another round, this one surprisingly led by some nervous first-years. I smiled at the close rows and they all looked incredibly interested by my words.

It was odd, especially since I had expected this kind of functions to be… boring and easy-to-ignore.

Yet I was proven wrong by the surprising participation of so many younger students at the hand-clapping moments.

Still, I didn't stop at this and continued merrily through my planned speech.

"But while I'm amazed by the people that are joining us this year, I think it's best to bring up to attention some important topics that are essential to know for your first year onward," I said with a cautious note. "Many of you have already heard of some of the elements that make this school stand out compared to other educative centers but a proper explanation for those topics is a must considering their relative importance."

There were already some people whispering silently with each other, some of the younger students looking confused at the unexpected turn of the speech.

"We can start with the most important of the subjects," I nodded as I briefly pointed at a certain short teacher, the man grinning a little at the attention he was receiving. "Deviluke-sensei is the P.E. teacher for male students and he isn't a human being. The name of his species is 'Devilukean' and before anyone ask no, he isn't much different than a normal human… except that he is strong enough to destroy the planet if he wishes to."

I paused just a moment, just in time to hear a quiet but easy-to-pick up 'Damn right' coming from the teachers' section.

I didn't even need to look in that direction to know who had commented on that, nor I wanted to even look considering that there I had much more to say and I couldn't stop for 'little distractions'.

"Yes, Devilukeans aren't human but an alien race as the galaxy is filled with different life forms and some have taken the chance to enroll to Sainan High," I returned to the speech, ignoring some of the growing shocked expressions with the rest of the new students. "I can say with incredible certainty that mind-wise and emotional-wise, those people are like any normal human being and as such their stay here in this school is guaranteed by the newly-written rules over the specific minorities that have started to study here for some time now."

Some looked questioning of this very detail, but I didn't linger too much over the topic as time was limited and I wasn't the only one that had to speak for this ceremony.

I could hear some clicking happening some meters away from me, a certain Yui Kotegawa trying her best to appear calm while playing with the pen in her right hand.

The poor tool was being abused by the uneasiness exuding from the girl, her task somehow a little more 'lengthier' considering the various other rules she would have to point out to the newcomers to the school with precise and accurate details.

"While many of you are legitimately surprised if not shocked for this revelation, I can assure you that the uniqueness of our student body isn't something worth of too much concern except for some rules that will be discussed very soon by the honorary student chosen to represent the current standing of the school, Yui Kotegawa-san," I said while glancing at the girl, the slight annoyance on her face at the sudden mentioning instantly vaporized by the need to appear well-composed and calm with her external appearance. "And before I pass the word to her, I wish to introduce myself."

I fixed my bowtie and nodded. "My name is Casey Mortimer and I'm the principal of Sainan High. If there is any issue or grand problem that require more attention, you may seek my help just as you can with the teachers. You will be heard and helped as we care immensely for our students' growth and development."

I nodded as another round of applause lifted over the large room, dignifying quite the standing ovation at the closure of this initial speech.

I left the podium area to the long-haired girl, giving her a nod and an encouraging smile before retreating to the few chairs near to the section and… I closed my eyes to think about the nerve-wracking experience.

_I'm not made to do this kind of stuff. Hopefully, next one will be next year..._

I blinked back away from my thoughts, ready to give attention to the following speech from Yui as I knew how much time she had spent trying to make it as 'endearing to listen as effective' while also borrowing some help from her 'boss'.

Sephie had been elated to offer some support and advice in the creation of the speech and I sure was interested to know the disposition of her lengthy intervention.

But as I prepared to do such thing, I started to feel my entire body going tense in barely-veiled surprise.

It was like a shiver from a cold breeze, yet there was no wind coming within the room and… I was quite far from the reach of any of the closed windows.

The sensation was… oddly unnerving but I still tried to pay attention to-

_**It hit me again, the sharp sensation that something was off about my current proximity**_.

It was so sudden and _**instinctive**_to perceive that I was incredibly quick in picking up the reason behind this strange physical reaction of mine.

Looking by my side I wound someone sitting on the chair on my right e, a young child was looking up at me with a blank look plastered on her face.

It was a little girl, her dark brown hair were quite short while her mesmerizing glowing dark-orange orbs bored intensively onto my face.

She was donning a pretty kimono, quite short but enough to give her a certain cutely-formal style to her whole appearance.

I blinked and she looked right onto my own eyes, giving no words about the current closeness we were both sharing.

How did she get here? I thought that there had been some care to close the door with their keys to stop any 'quirky student' from rushing to the backstage during the speeches… so how did this little one sneak to that chair?

I was also confused about her identity as I had initially thought that this curious figure was just Nemesis in one of her usual transformation as I had seen the tanned transweapon already try this kind of styles to prank me during some of the festivals before the start of the school session.

Yet there was something… off about this little lady before me.

She was curious, it wasn't difficult to see the hidden glint of curiosity popping out on her bright eyes once or twice in a while, shattering the little neutral mask she was trying to keep up with.

The mysterious girl then blinked and I hummed.

"Who are you?" I asked softly this simple question, something that should have been quite straightforward to give me some help over this unknown individual.

Maybe it was someone from the Canon that I've forgotten about? Someone that I had completely missed in one of the more obscure chapters of the manga during my re-readings of the black-and-white works?

Yet nothing about her current appearance was hinting to my mind about her true identity, not even a whisper of a name appeared as suggestion.

Instead I was granted more silence from this intriguing child as she merely took hold of one of my left sleeve with her tiny hand and nodded, turning her attention right at the podium while Yui continued with her speech.

I traced back the girl's eyes back to the still-speaking young woman and briefly blinked back to see if she was truly giving her full attention.

I was incredibly floored as I was unsure what kind of person I was close to, having no clue about her name or if she was dangerous or not.

Yet I still shifted my focus back to Kotegawa, my confusion slightly melting as I listened to her words while keeping contact with the mysterious girl.

I couldn't explain myself, the sudden lack of interest over the absurd matter actually pestering me to give a look or two at the child, but I couldn't manage to keep a complete stare onto her.

Admitting some defeat at the forced attempt to have me not look at her, I felt her little hand shift away from the sleeve and… right onto mine.

My eyes frowned at Yui while she was continuing with her speech, but my confusion was all directed to the psychic girl beside me.

Was she an esper? Were even espers in the To Love Ru Franchise?

Possible but… why now and-

_**Who is she!?**_

This continued for about twenty more minutes, Kotegawa's speech was reaching its own conclusion and I was preparing myself to deal with whatever aftermath could have been born from that awkward and mysterious case I was first witness of.

There was no attempt to harm me, no attempt to maliciously hurt me but… why was this even happening?

At this point the little child was giving a polite and small smile, seemingly trying her best to not look at me as she enjoyed having my hand softly squeezing hers.

It was so soft, so… familiar but also not.

I blinked as I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my neck from behind, a tanned woman smiled as she leaned forward. "Hello there, darling~."

Nemesis was there, she should be able to- to-

Gulping nervously, I merely nodded at Nemesis as I found myself finally free from my inability to look to the side and… my hand was now cold while the chair was empty.

I blinked in surprise, causing the young woman to frown at my reaction as her own eyes turned to now unused seat.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with a slight hint of worry, to which I merely sighed, trying my best to calm down from that strange encounter.

"Nothing bad, but… something weird did happen," I replied with a careful tone, my eyes still fixed at the chair. "Did you feel anyone beside me while you were walking here?"

She hummed. "My capacity to perceive people isn't that much precise. With so many individuals in the room I can't pinpoint anyone too close to you without mistaking it for Yui-chan."

Drat!

I huffed looked up to her before giving her a peck to her cheek. "Sorry, this situation… is quite unnerving."

The bright-eyed transweapon blinked in surprise at my words, walking around and taking a seat to the other chair beside mine. "Care to explain?" She asked quietly.

I nodded and started to explain to her about the mysterious child, her description seemingly getting nothing from Nemesis as she affirmed of having meet no one that matched her appearance or behavior.

The rest of the day proceeded smoothly, nothing else worth of concern that would then spring any investigation over the strange presence of such mysterious figure.

There was no clues and I felt like there was much more than just a mere apparition, so I just decided to calmly wait for any other resurface.

Quite weak as a response but… there was just too little to make any sense of the predicament I had been part of.

The first day of school passed surprisingly uneventful and I was happy that Rito had managed to keep himself from causing any shameless scene for the beginning of his third year here at Sainan High.

After concluding the signing of the first batch of paperwork, I was more than happy to spend some time back at home with Nemesis and Mea, the redhead now having her own room in the house after frequenting it for so long.

Nothing odd came from this disposition and the older transweapon didn't mind for someone else to be living in her new home.

Yet there was still something I had yet to get used to… and that was sharing the same bed with Nemesis.

Not only was she cuddly during the sleep, but to make things even more difficult for me she would sometime increase the volume of her chest to bring some little discomfort at the presence of two pillows pressing** constantly **on my back**.**

But despite joining in bed with that little issue, I was actually quick to find my way to some rest after such a difficult day of work.

It's been a long time now since I had to deal with this much paper and ink, my hands already aching at the prospect of the next months.

_And while I was carefully lulling myself in a world of simple dreams and relaxation, my body failed to register a certain shift within the covers as someone else had decided to enter the modest-sized bed, a head pressing on my chest._

_**Some soft snoring followed soon after, the little intruder quick to take some rest upon the warm and delightful disposition.**_

* * *

**AN**

**AH! The sequel is finally there!**

**Yes, it's kind of a custom nowadays for my stories to begin with a 'short chapter' that kickstart the plot.**

**So a girl has appeared and yes, this one isn't… technically someone from canon.**

**Also quick hint, the ending is a trick. I've made sure that the wording makes it difficult to understand something of that little finale and… expect lots of amusing scenes next chapter.**

_**And the Principal continues his mad crusade upon the land of TLR!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**


	2. The Odd Girl (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Odd Girl (2)**

* * *

**~Casey's POV~**

Waking up early in the morning was already proving to be quite the curious and complicated ordeal.

This was the 'official' first day of school at Sainan High, my second day of work and… my usual day of interesting developments starting right from the bed's predicament.

My senses started to return in a sluggish pace, but the perception that someone was cuddling onto my chest was immediate by the very moment I felt the distinct sensation of someone nuzzling their head onto my head… while the older version of Nemesis was silently resting with her head nestled between my neck and my shoulder.

If this had been the first time I had to deal with this kind of surprises, I would have jumped in frightened shock just like I did back when I found **her** presence under the covers.

My eyelids slowly opened to reveal a certain red-colored ahoge twitching calmly right by my nose level, a certain young Transweapon delightfully cuddling closer to bask some more in the warmth created in that triple hug.

In a normal instance, I would have panicked at the fact that Mea had decided to pick up on something that was best expected by Momo, with all that scantily-clad attempt to endear the object of her affections.

But Mea was… particularly tamer compared to the pinkette, especially since that early accident during my stay here as the principal of the school.

She was donning her light-blue-colored nightwear, a pretty conservative pajama that didn't show any unneeded display of skin and left the whole ordeal easy to fall in the whole 'sibling attachment' predicament I had been having with the red-haired girl.

After spending so much together, Mea had been quite blunt in showing some clingy nature with me while I was trying to expand a little more the relationship I had with her former boss.

It wasn't anything obsessive, nothing that could dignify any feeling beyond mere familial ones as she seemed pretty adamant to not try anything even remotely perverted around me.

Rito was still fair game in her playful blue eyes, her tactics having just lessened a notch or two about her aggressive approach over the conquering of the orange-haired teen's heart.

Not that I minded being left alone about this kind of messy harem-like matters, but I could help but feel uneasy at the fact that, despite Mea's knowledge that things weren't going to possibly work with Rito, at least in a functional matter, she was still going hot with her pursuit.

It was the same for Yami.

The blonde having shown little to not interest in backing away from the 'challenge' presented by the other contenders, but she at least wasn't trying to intensify her efforts over it.

_**Slow and steady wins the race.**_

The former assassin had quoted this very sentence when I decided to inquire more about this determined chase and it was more than enough to prove that while the girl was still interested in the young Yuuki; she wasn't going to put too much priority over it.

I wasn't much sure about Nana's commitment, her Tsundere nature making it difficult for anyone to tell if her interest over her older sister's fiancé was still there beating strong within her core or not.

She had spent the last month barely outside of her new home, the reason behind such a sudden change of routine being the need to properly install the various habitats of the animals that she was taking care of.

Momo's job of moving her own plants had been swifter because those had required less maintenance for the operation and thus she was left free to spend her time either training or with her friends.

I blinked away from my thoughts the moment I head a soft yawn coming from the little red-haired head below my chin, Mea humming softly as she slowly turned her eyes to stare up and she smiled the moment she noticed that I was awake too.

"Morning~," The transweapon whispered mirthfully, tensing a little as she stretched her limbs a little before turning around and slowly getting up from the bed.

Her blue eyes landed right onto the small alarm set by the bedside, attention directed at the time displayed.

"It's a quarter to four," She then announced, glancing back at me. "Isn't it a little too early?"

I sighed tiredly, feeling a little drained from the return to work. "Considering that I've to be at school before anyone else, I think that's actually too kind."

She pouted. "You know, you should really do something to delegate part of your work to someone else. Maybe you could hire a janitor or two-"

"Not… a good idea," I replied with a yawn, my right hand moving slowly up and reaching Nemesis' face. My index finger softly poked at her cheek, carefully disturbing her slumber until the tanned young woman recognized what was going on.

It was a pretty normal procedure with her, even though it was something that left the dark-haired lady fairly… irritated early on.

In fact, just as I retracted my finger away from her face, I felt a burst of air coming from her lips right onto my neck, a huff dignifying her immense displeasure at getting up so early in the morning.

"Paperwork to hire two janitors, even one, would be an issue," I continued to explain while carefully moving out of the older transweapon's hold. "And that is while ignoring the need of changing the rules at school… again."

Nemesis huffed again as she carefully maneuvered herself to sit by my lap before turning in a chibi form of herself, latching at my chest like a baby sloth and trying her best to keep her rest going for just a little more.

I decided to not give her more annoyances as I knew that by the time breakfast was done and ready to be consumed, she would have been ready to properly wake up.

We both stood out of the bed and I let Mea take the first turn by the bathroom, having long understood how quick she was compared to her former chief.

The red-haired girl continued to speak while she went through her routine, fueling even more this discussion.

"_Still, you should evaluate something to lessen your burden,_" The young teen muttered through the door. "_Don't you think that you deserve some more free time_?"

I sighed at this. "I already have the weekends," I pointed out calmly. "Saturday the school-day concludes early and by Sunday I'm free of enjoying some free time just how I wish to spend it."

The door opened about twenty minutes later, Mea was already wearing her uniform, her hair already well-combed because of her abilities.

"What about trying to get some time to visit your family?" The redhead pressed once again, tilting her head by the side as I started to move towards the now-unoccupied bathroom, Nemesis still snuggling at my shoulder while quietly nomming at my shirt. "You mentioned something about them being busy with work and other stuff, but- that couldn't be always, they can't be busy all the time, right?"

I paused by the doorstep, glancing at the girl with the calmest expression I could have mustered out of that situation.

The topic itself, when Yami had first brought it up during one of the hangouts we all enjoyed during the school-free month, had been quite the difficult thing to stomach as I knew perfectly that it wasn't just 'that easy' to explain or even ponder.

I had yet to explain how I ended up here, how I knew 'stuff' and why I had been so well-prepared to deal with most of the things that had happened at Sainan High.

But to be honest… I was genuinely afraid of telling anyone else but Mea and Nemesis about this very subject.

They had both learned of this beyond my attempt of keep secrecy, the former because of her mistakes and the latter while she probed for something worth of her attention over my curious arrival.

"Mea, you know well-enough that I can't just expect them to understand if I had to tell them what I've been doing until now ever since I've _**moved out of home**_,"I tried to keep the response curt. "It's for the best if I keep contacts with them to a minimum, they wouldn't just… understand. They would be frightened by my own situation."

She huffed. "So what, you are just heading a school were aliens and other supernatural beings are studying at, it's not like this is-" The girl paused in time to catch herself, almost facepalming in the process. "Okay, _maybe _that sounds pretty bad but… they can't just be that bad."

It's not that they were that bad. The issue wasn't even that I was the principal of such a crazy school.

The major issues was… my mother was a staunch opponent of anything or anyone that even remotely shown any perversion to the world.

It wasn't a terrible and obsessive thing, but it did stem for her attachment to religion and her own childhood and early years of adulthood.

Some events that had been never mentioned much by the woman herself, but dad was quite pressuring about the rightness behind her reasons.

Dad… wouldn't be much of a problem to talk with about this very complex and messy circumstance.

He would have batted a confused eyebrow at the insanity unfolding at my 'workplace' and would have just nodded it off in a somehow supportive matter.

He never was the one that pushed me to achieve anything ambitious, stating multiple times that the most important thing was that I had to find a job that made me happy and granted me the opportunity to sustain a family on my own.

While the issue was actually 'half' of what it sounded like, the predicament about dealing with any hostility with mom would have been…

Dreadful to say the least.

Mea kept quiet as I went through my usual routine in the bathroom, swiftly going through everything while Nemesis slowly but surely started to wake up at the prospect of seeing some more skin off from my current pace.

Her eyes were following everything that was happening there with simple fascination, hugging tightly a handful of towels to keep something warm to snuggle her face into.

Fifteen minutes later, I was already done with cleaning up and I was properly dressed for work, leaving the bathroom to be used by Nemesis as the tanned transweapon started with her own routine while both the red-haired teen and I moved to the kitchen to start making something for breakfast.

The girl looked fairly dismayed by her failed attempt, her sad expression lessening as I moved my arm around her shoulders and patted her head close to my own shoulder.

"I know that you don't want to annoy me with this," I commented quietly. "It's just that the situation itself is… quite delicate and I can't just punch my way through with only blunt words and nothing of subtle."

She sighed. "I just… want to also know how they look like, Cas-nii."

I blinked at her admittance, causing me to pause just for a moment, but she was already answering my unasked question.

"When I first saw your memories mixing with mine… I saw glimpses of your childhood," Her blue eyes turned to look at me once again. "I saw a smiling woman, I could _feel _her kind touch. Same for the oddly quirky nature of her husband's comic sense."

Oh…

"I never add a childhood with a proper family and, to be honest, it was never an issue even though I was aware of the fact those I care for have their own parents, their relatives… their siblings," The girl snuggled on my shoulder a little more at this latter bit, causing me to crack a smile that matched the one she was showing. "But when I started to see what it was like, to be _part _of that nice group… I started to have this crave of… meeting them. To see them personally."

"It's not a wrong curiosity to have if we think of the circumstances that led you to this wish," I commented positively. "And I think mom would be quite happy to have someone that she can consider a daughter-"

"What about Yami?" Mea intervened with a curious voice.

"To be fair… mom always wanted to have daughters, some younger sisters or brothers to give me," I replied to her with a sadder smile. "But things didn't work well and my conception left her unable to withstand another pregnancy."

She nodded, deciding to not ask more about this last comment and focusing back on pressing on other bits of this topic. "What about Neme-chan? Would she think well of her?"

"If things are explained carefully and without bringing up some habits of hers, I think she will love her," I sighed before shaking my head. "She did lament that I never tried that much in getting myself a girlfriend and I can see her giddy at the prospect that her chances of getting grandchildren are not as impossible as she first thought."

Mea sweatdropped. "That dismayed?"

"Maybe it's just a sprinkle exaggerated and-"

I stopped talking, we finally were close entering the kitchen and I couldn't help but frown at the surprising appearance unfolding before my eyes.

Humming happily while she continued to handle around the various domestic appliances to either pick the newly toasted slices of bread and the pans where bacon and scrambled eggs were being cooked, Momo Belia Deviluke looked completely attuned with the nature of her current chore to notice the two newest spectators to this curious scene.

I was relieved that she had been wearing her uniform under her apron, a sign that it wasn't anything that could easily escalate in any lewd scene from this revelation.

I was aware that the pinkette had decided to start learning about cooking from Mikan just a few weeks ago, something that Nemesis had mentioned in quite the odd selection of words.

It wasn't anything perverse as many could expect, but I could notice almost immediately the strong interest she had in bringing up this very development to me.

It was odd at first, something that felt had a deeper meaning that I had expected it to be and… I merely waited for the first sign of anything apocalyptic to happen.

I was still walking in some uncertain territories now that Canon had concluded and I was quite uncertain over what I was supposed to do without major clues of any future issues.

Nemesis was particularly teasing, having long ditched any malicious intents around me but still giving her own selfish thoughts over the nature of my work and the chances of 'skipping school' to spend some time together.

Sadly, I wasn't a student and my presence at Sainan High was incredibly essential to keep things working.

Differently from other schools, Sainan lacked any vice-principals or deputy-headmasters, something that had surprised me but not too much considering how 'minor' the school felt compared to other establishments in Japan.

Soon Momo noticed about our presence as she started to place the decently-cooked food in the respective plates, her pink eyes lit while she smiled at us.

"Oh, good morning," The Deviluke greeted with a quick nod of head, her kind smile giving a certain lovely air to her moves. "I see that you are already dressed."

I nodded, blinking in surprise while displaying a smile to return hers. "'Morning Momo," I greeted her back. "I see that you are doing quite the delicious breakfast."

Her tailed wagged giddily, almost like a dog, while she gave a quick giggle at the compliment. "It's because of Mikan's kind and patient mentoring," The girl quickly assured as she concluded with the last task of the chore. "Still, I think there is room for improvement."

"If you try with this same determination, you might as well become someone a little more experienced than Mikan with your current funds and means to gain more recipe books," I agreed with her while taking the first bite out of the string of bacon in my plate, my smile widening at the pleasant taste of the food. "It's actually surprising that you organized this little surprise with Neme-chan."

At the mentioning of the tanned girl's support over the matter, Momo tensed just for a moment in surprise and embarrassment before then asking. "H-How did you know?"

"There are only three individuals that have the keys to this house excluding me," I explained quietly but happy that I had been quite correct with my assumption. "Mea would have told me if you had organized with her, same with Yami."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "Neme-chan is the only one that could have planned this and-Mhhh~!" The transweapon paused for a moment to enjoy the delightful bite out of her scrambled eggs, her smile twitching in hunger at such a treat. "By the way, Momo-hime, do you have your bento box already done or-"

"I was actually planning to prepare it here," She interjected with a polite tone, glancing at me with an awkward look. "I-I forgot to prepare something since I had t come here early and… I don't have one right now."

I blinked at this, frowning at the implication that the girl had been awake much earlier than I did and… that wasn't something truly healthy considering the current time.

"I can prepare it for you, Momo-chan," I decided to say while addressing here with her favorite honorific, the mere usage of -chan seemingly getting her mood lighter once again. "I will do yours together with Mea's."

The redhead nodded mirthfully at that. "Cas-nii is a pro-chef!"

The proclamation caused a snort to leave my lips, but I decided to not demolish that kind and flattering comment as the breakfast continued happily and it got even more interesting by the time Nemesis had been done with her bathroom session.

Teasing ensued, the three girls beginning something of quite the fascinating conversation while I went to prepare the two bentos once we were done with the plates, now the empty dishes having been set by the sinks.

Nothing too strong or anything too stale. I was entertained with quite the funny but light scenes while I concluded the last chores before leaving the house with the girls.

The day was still long and… I was already sure that things weren't just going to be limited with some paperwork.

_**And I was damn right about it all.**_

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

Mikan was having quite the turbulent second day of High School as she swiftly moved through the familiar streets of her hometown to reach Sainan High, the time left before the beginning of the lessons very limited as in that current moment.

Her late rush was the result of two simple mistakes, or rather miscalculation about the previous day when she was back home to deal with her homework and the usual chores.

The brunette had first decided to go through her early house duties, leaving the homework for a little later after lunch, just like she had been used even last year of her stay at elementary school.

Now, considering the one-year grade skip, the girl should have expected early on that the difficulty behind some of the things the new teachers had left for her class to do was much higher than the one she was accustomed to.

Yet, despite her intentions of resolve these exercises fairly easily, she had easily forgotten how tired and drained her brain had been from dealing with some of the shenanigans unfolding back earlier that day, she had just decided to headbutt such an issues with her usual pace.

From there the young girl had ended up preparing dinner a little later than usual, the time spent to deal with the new kind of homework being far more extensive than she had initially planned.

This was just the first of the two issues that had caused this very predicament as, because of her tiring day her mind had been a little bit forgetful over her new routine.

By the time she had prepared breakfast and tried to catch some rest by the couch while expecting to have the same starting hour as back in elementary school, she was reminded by her brother that Sainan's lessons started far earlier than back in her old school.

Mikan's panic turned into an impressive display of swift preparation as she had her uniform ready by her bed and she was done with the bathroom in just twenty minutes of rushed preparations.

Right as she closed the door of the house behind, her legs began to give the best sprint she could manage with her physique.

The girl was shorter than many of her classmates, but her built was tempered from dealing with quite the crazy issues both at home and outdoors.

Running quickly and taking the right turns without stopping, the brunette could feel herself getting a little winded by the maddening run.

A little tired, with her breathing slightly labored and displaying some stress from this insane realization, the youngest of the Yuuki sibling sighed as she started to see the main building of the school in the distance.

Despite her earlier worries of being a little late for her second day of High School, her concerns dwindled the more steps she took closer to the visible gates.

Mikan was almost there, just some more road-crossings and she would be able to be in her class just by its planned beginning.

A pity that she hadn't managed to get there early like she had planned the day before, but the girl was at least going to avoid any bad notes in her first days in her new school life.

But just as her hopes lifted at the chance of avoiding turning up late, two specific noises got her attention and the priority in that moment shifted away from school and… into quite the sudden scene.

The brunette had stopped by the nearby park's entrance, just enough to catch some breath before resuming her sprint directed at Sainan High, when her ears caught the distinct noises of some loud barking and some childish whimpering.

Her head snapped to see the origin of those two sounds, her eyes widening in shock as she spotted a particularly big, dark-furred stray dog growling at a child, a little girl wearing a kimono-like dress that was now crying and holding her left hand close to her chest while loudly letting out some brief yells that dignified her pain.

Mikan didn't hesitate, being late no longer having importance over making sure that the possibly-injured girl had been taken away from that dangerous predicament.

She rushed inside the park, her eyes narrowing at the dog as it noticed her approaching.

It started to bark loudly, baring its teeth, but easily cowing as the older girl showed little fear from this display by continuing with her run towards them.

First it was a hesitant step back, then it started to retreat a little more and, by the time the young Yuuki had reached the crying child, the mutt had decided to turn tail and rush away from the stronger person coming its way.

Mikan looked at the dog bolting away in visible defeat, but her attention was quick to turn at the still-pained child as the brunette crouched to check on her.

There was a noticeable cut on her palm, some blood already present but not proving how extensive the damage was.

Was it from a bite? Did she trip and cut herself? The girl's mind was burning in theories while she rushed for her water bottle and a handkerchief, carefully trying to at least keep the wound a little clean while she thought of what she was supposed to do from here.

Home was far now and… there was only someone that could have helped and that was close to where she was.

Mikado-sensei was a well-known doctor and she would have easily helped the child without much of an issue, especially since it was just that kind of cut and nothing worse than that.

Accepting this plan of action, Mikan turned to look at the now curious-looking little girl, almost mesmerized by the bright dark-orange orbs and gave her a comforting smile as she first decided to ask some quick questions.

"Hi, can I ask you where your parents are, sweetie?" The question was a legitimate precaution as to see if there was anyone that had brought here this girl and…

The child didn't reply, merely blinked with an awed and childish wonder-filled stare back at her… which wasn't truly helpful.

"Anyone brought you here? Some uncle, your grandparents or-"

Finally the child shook her head and, without notice, latched onto the brunette, bringing her arms around her neck while trying to hug her closely.

Mikan's surprise shifted to a calmer note as she got proper hold of the little one, holding her close as she nuzzled happily on her.

She blinked, partly-confused by the display of sudden intimacy, but not entirely so by the fact she was aware of what had happened just mere moments before and the kind of shock this unknown girl had gone through.

"Here now," The older female said with the same kind voice. "There is no need to be afraid. Now I will bring you to someone nice that will see to help pass the pain away, okay?"

There was some more silence and thus a lack of response to her careful inquiries, but the nuzzling didn't stop, nor Mikan decided to wait too much from actually giving some proper medical attention to the younger female.

Slowly walking outside of the park, the brunette couldn't help but wonder what kind of individual would leave a child so young and so defenseless to wander around in those kind of places… this early in the morning!

Huffing inwardly at the annoying behavior of some dumb guardians, the young Yuuki resumed her path to reach Sainan High, slower than mere moments ago as to make sure the girl didn't get any scared from the already-traumatic ordeal.

_**Blissfully unaware that this little girl wasn't as 'defenseless' as she thought her to be…**_

* * *

**AN**

**Second chapter of this Sequel and, boy oh boy, the situation is turning spicier!**

**Not only there is this new mystery to deal with, but now the MC and Mea have to face quite the unresolved business about the principal's parents!**

**How will it all unfold? Who is that adorable girl that hesitates to speak but is eager to show physical affection and… **_**Did you know that I've a JoJo Self-Insert with the character behind young Dio? WRYYYYYY!**_

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Ant0nius****: Can't say much, but I will say that you are 'fairly close' to the truth.**

**Guest (Chapter 1)****: Prolly they would start to wonder what kind of music that is and… their reactions would be glorious. And let us not forget that Powerwolf is there too.**


	3. The Odd Girl (3)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Odd Girl (3)**

* * *

**~Casey's POV~**

While I had prepared myself to face quite the insane week when I first stepped inside my office, I wasn't certainly expecting stuff to happen so early in this school session and without major notice.

Once I had bid a good day to both Mea and Momo, I proceeded to march straight for my desk to begin the signing of the not-so glorious stack of paper and ink that that was so dreadfully calling for my name.

Nemesis was here settling in her own desk as she started to unravel the book that she had left yesterday so that she could continue right from where she had stopped.

It had been a surprise to realize how the young woman had deemed not only necessary but also mandatory for her to gain some knowledge over the topics I was supposed to deal with thorough the rest of the day.

In her mind, by obtaining the proper understanding of this subject, she was slowly becoming capable of helping around with the paperwork and thus reducing the worktime I was supposed to face here on my own.

Quite a lovely effort that I would frequently praise her about, but also one that I had tried so many times now to dissuade her from pursuing for good reasons.

Not only couldn't I cut time after finishing the paperwork, but I was quite sure that from a legal standpoint I shouldn't have been even asking her for advice over some of the important matters highlighted by the various documents waiting for confirmation or rejection.

A behavior that was surely connected to the conversation I had with Mea earlier that morning, maybe being the catalyst behind this incredibly-difficult escalation not even now I feel ready to face.

The tanned Transweapon had barely mentioned some interest over meeting my parents and I was sure her fascination stemmed from the fact that she wanted to know what kind of sensation was to have a larger family.

An official one that would solidify the sense of normality that had slowly fallen over Sainan City.

While there were still the usual scenes created by Rito's bad luck and the other girls trying to capture his attention and love even during the school break, the frequency and the intensity had somehow started to dwindle a tad bit compared to how it was back during my first week here.

The principal cause behind this development being the fact that the orange-haired young man had slowly started to grow a little more assertive about the bad luck he had.

The young man had slowly but steadily avoided the happening of some awkward predicaments that would have seen him normally labeled as a pervert, this change actually ending up worsening the already-complicated romantic life he was forced to deal with.

While his stance over his love directed at Lala and Haruna had disheartened some of the pursuers, none had yet showed any interest in pulling away from that 'mad chase'.

Actually, I was fairly sure that the recent change about this part of his life had given Rito a more mature edge that many of the girls found to be highly-attractive and major reason to continue in trying to get in a serious relationship with him.

I was wary about it all as usual, mindful that some of the issues born from the young man were actually beyond his control, sometimes even going over my capacity to predict these new situations.

And that it was why I felt that it was a must to at least try to solve those before they escalated way beyond my chances of intervening about those instances.

After concluding about a third of the towering stack of paper that required my utmost attention, I decided to take a brief break as I glanced to the side and… noticed quite the interesting sight.

Nemesis was carefully scribbling down what could be described as a mix of doodles and notes about the book she was reading, a focused stare directed at the sentences printed upon the paper as she silently read through the entire tome.

I blinked once, then twice.

Finally, I realized that my breathing had grown softer at the scene as my mesmerized state of mind had left awed over the dedication that was being displayed by the tanned girl.

The Transweapon had yet to notice my stare as she was mustering her full concentration in her self-study of the book in front of her.

It was a legitimate and serious attempt that once again got me a little uneasy as I knew that it wouldn't have done much over my time spent here in this office.

…

Yet I felt like I could have taken a little early leave once or twice every week to give her some more time to share together.

I was aware of the fact that she was always bored of 'wasting' time in this place, but the incredible interest in keeping up with my burden was enough to make me consider making her wish come at least partially true.

It was going to take some math to get the schedule to best fit with this development, but I was certain that it was possible to give it a try and see if it worked well with any future plans.

Yawning a little, I finally ended up catching Nemesis' attention away from that book.

Golden eyes stopped to look at my face, a calm expression on her face before a small smile appeared on it.

"Do you need some help?" The mirthfully-given query was met with a sigh as I stretched a little before answering.

"I was actually thinking of taking a pause once I got more than half of the workload done," I suggested with a quiet but giddy tone. "I was thinking about spending a little more than half an hour wandering the school with you."

She blinked, a little surprised by the offer but quickly showing appreciation at what sounded to her like an interesting proposition.

"Is there any particular reason behind this or-"

"Just wanted to spend some time with you," I interrupted with a small smile. "I reckon that it's been a while since we have gone for some walking around the halls of the school. It would be like we are patrolling."

The girl hummed. "It would be interesting to see how things are going today, especially since I want to know how is Mikan doing today."

I blinked at this, a little surprised by that topic as I had indeed forgotten to check and see how the brunette was doing today.

While yesterday had formally been the first day for her at the high school, it was best to keep a close watch on her until I was sure that nothing bad could happen to her during her stay at the school.

Rito was someone that was old and smart enough to avoid falling into some deep holes with the issues that had besieged him and were still creating him quite the hassles.

But his sister was still someone with little preparation to what truly Sainan was and it was only for the best to make sure she was safe and sound in these first few days.

Just as I concluded this little thought over the youngest of the Yuuki siblings, our attention was suddenly shifted to the door as someone opened it abruptly.

Yui Kotegawa looked slightly winded from what seemed to have been a marathon to reach the office and, just as her breathing started to normalize, I saw her looking incredibly angry and ready to pummel someone.

_**Why is she looking at me like that?**_

"_Headmaster_, Mikado-sensei has requested your immediate presence for some concerning developments," The young woman stated with a tense but tight voice, devoid of the usual warmth that she would use while speaking with me, formally and not.

I was partly surprised by this unexpected behavior, yet I quietly nodded before standing up.

Nemesis followed my example just a moment later, taking the lead towards the single entrance that led out of the room.

But before I could step outside my office, Yui suddenly got hold of my collar and held me still for a moment before speaking again.

"I-I can't believe that you- you sounded so-"

The girl didn't conclude any of the two sentences as she let go of me, yet the mere note of distrust in both was more than enough to get my worries rising at the confusing predicament I was facing.

Even the tanned young woman beside me seemed perplexed by this unexpected situation and the issue born from that odd behavior, but she didn't pause in her walk directed to the infirmary ward where the issue was originating from.

I paced closely behind her, keeping some uneasy silence as we turned numerous corners.

The transweapon was silent herself, but her tense posture hinted that she had in fact felt something wrong now that we were out of the office.

Something that had managed to get her this much nervous and unnerved at the same time.

I didn't have enough time to wander in my thoughts over the matter that we found ourselves stopping by in front the door that led inside the hospital ward.

For some reason, the young woman merely made way so that I could be the one entering instead of continuing with her lead.

I was a little bit afraid of why she would do something like this, as if there was something wrong on the other side.

_**I felt like I needed to brace for some trap.**_

But just as I concluded this brief consideration, I went to knock at the surface of the door.

"Mikado-san, this is principal Mortimer and-"

"_Please enter, Casey-kun_."

The red-haired nurse's voice was surprisingly calm and actually at ease despite the previous clues indicating quite the issue happening within the room.

Still, I decided to comply to the permission, waiting no longer as I entered inside the infirmary ward with a guarded stance.

Just as I stepped inside and got a proper glimpse of what was happening inside the place, I was forced to tense up at the scene that I was presented with.

Mikan looked to be fine as she glanced at us with some minor surprise from her little seat.

Her eyes went wide open, but she seemed to calm down almost as quickly as she had tensed up as she recognized who just entered the hospital ward.

It was in that very moment that I noticed that she was continuing with the little activity of keeping her arm over the shoulders of the little girl that leaning on her shoulder..

I went still at the fact that the child herself was the kimono-wearing girl that had appeared during the initiation ceremony that had happened yesterday.

She looked distracted and seemingly unaware of the new arrivals to her proximity, her eyes giving more attention at the little bandage wrapped around her left hand.

Both were sitting by one of the many unoccupied beds within the large room while Mikado was checking something by her computer, glancing away from the device to look as Nemesis and I properly walked inside the room.

"Casey-kun, Nemesis-chan," The woman greeted with a quiet voice. "I hope that Kotegawa-san's little misunderstanding didn't cause you any panic attack-"

"Misunderstanding?" I interrupted with a frown. "She was literally loathing me for no apparent reason."

My little response finally brought the little girl beside the brunette to tense up and glance right to where I was.

I was once again subjected to the fascinated glance coming from her bright orbs, almost mesmerized by the familiar-shaded eyes and their intense emotional glimpse behind them.

"Considering what she had ended up assuming with the first analysis I got from this child's blood, I can see why she would be quite infuriated about it all… maybe just a little."

The admittance from the redhead was enough to warrant confusion from both me and Nemesis, but soon we were granted some more insight over the matter.

"Yuuki-chan has been quite swift in bringing this lovely girl to the infirmary since she was sporting a little injury by her palm that could have been caused by a bad interaction with a dog," The woman stated and Mikan's nod confirmed this summary. "I was trying to get the wound treated properly, but I noticed during the process that the cut itself was closing up with a pace much faster than mere humans."

I blinked. "So you thought that she was an alien."

"Correct," The redhead said with a small smile. "And my quick study confirmed two interesting details about her."

I glanced once again at the little kid, once again distracted by poking softly at the soft texture of the bandage with her undamaged hand.

"The first surprise was that she… is related to you Casey."

My neck almost snapped because of how quickly I had turned my stare back at the nurse.

I was shocked, tensing up immensely at this revelation as I tried to make sense of these words.

"W-What?"

"This child's DNA contains a high compatibility with your own DNA," The woman explained a little more in detail.

"But I don't have any relative that-"

"The thing is that she is… very compatible to you," Mikado continued while ignoring my nervous words, forcing me to pause as to listen to her. "Enough that I could certainly say that… she is your daughter."

While I had braced myself to face quite the newest development, one that would have seen me panic even more than now, I had been completely surprised when the woman dropped this truth bond.

My jaws almost dropped to the floor at the unexpected discovery while my face started to pale to a sickly-white shade.

"W-What? What do you- you mean?" I stuttered, shock riddling my capacity to express myself in coherent sentences.

"This little sweetheart is your daughter, Casey Mortimer and-"

"What is the second discovery?" Nemesis' voice cut sharply through the tense veil established by that revelation, urging me to glance at her in slight-fear when-

_I felt her lips pressing on my right cheek._

"Of course I know that you didn't cheat on me, dummy," The young woman huffed while retreating away from my face, a mirthful smirk on her face. "You seriously think I wouldn't have known if you were having an affair?"

I paused at her words, remembering just now that she had in several occasions read into my mind and… oh.

"I'm-"

"A dummy," She concluded giddily. "But while I think I will have to tease you about this later, we have quite the important topic to unravel here. Right, Mikado-san?"

The redhead's smile tensed a little at the icy edge at the end of that question, her green eyes glancing away as she prepared to deliver the last truth bomb.

"While I did find this correlation between Casey-kun and the child… there is also the fact that I discovered how she is healing so quickly."

Nemesis didn't let her continue as she glanced at the little girl, the child staring back at her and… I finally realized what was going on the moment my attention was now on the two.

Their eyes… they were the same color.

"She is my daughter too," The tanned transweapon guessed with some confidence, sighing as she noticed Mikado nodding at her. "But how is it possible that she is here if-"

"Time travel is a possibility considering her age," The nurse interrupted curtly. "I would also avoid excluding some other project commissioned by people formerly working to create Transweapon, but this latter theory is far more difficult to verify and… it just sounds a little difficult to match up with the current whereabouts of this child."

I gave a slow nod at this. "It wouldn't make sense for any scientists to also use my DNA in the creation of another… Nemesis."

I had my hand wrap around the tanned girl's finger, giving her a little comforting squeeze before smiling as I felt a squeeze from her in return.

"It would be also foolish for any 'smart guy' to leave their newest weapon on the loose so suddenly and without any directive," The young woman agreed with a slightly-tense voice. "She is far too calm and… at ease to be under some conditioning."

"That is why I think it might be something connected to dimensional hopping or time traveling," Mikado mused with a tired sigh. "But there are very few means to verify if this is the case or not and the machine required for this particular task would take months to produce any results to either confirm this theory or not."

We both nodded at her explanation, but my eyes turned one last time to see the girl and the child glanced right up at me as I silently started to make my way towards her and Mikan, the brunette was calm about this sudden action and I didn't see any strange change coming from the younger female.

The discussion was over, or at least I was done with talking about this kind of stuff as I felt the sudden urge to approach this little frightened child.

My child. Casey Mortimer's daughter.

The mere thought got my chest in a tight squeeze, my eyes softening in a caring manner as I stopped right in front of her and slowly crouched to her eye-level.

A small smile was on my face and… I spoke.

"Hello."

…

The little girl didn't respond, nor she seemed interest to even consider much my word as she continued to stare right up to my eyes.

"I… understand that you are a little unwilling to speak, sweetie," I continued with a kind voice. "But I can promise you that you are safe here and no one will hurt you."

My verbal approach seemed quite ineffective as she kept quiet even after the little guarantee I just vouched to her.

With this first effort concluding in a bust, I decided to try my hand to something a little more direct.

It was a mere guess, nothing of concrete that I knew would have worked in this situation, yet I decided to test one of the few things I knew that Nemesis loved to be subjected with during our free time spent together.

My left hand hovered over the child's head, her eyes instantly fixed on the palm as it carefully settled atop of her hair and… I started to caress her.

She was a little tense, but her guard melted away in mere instants and her eyelids dropped to a half-shut display.

"We are not going to hurt you, sweetie," I said once more, this time my tone adopting a softer and sleepier note. "There is no need to be afraid."

The little girl started to hum, imitating a noise similar to a cat's purring as she still avoided replying to my comments.

"Do you want to get in my arms, honey?" I pressed on a little more. "I see that you are sleepy and… Papa wants to make sure you get a little more comfy."

Her eyes turned to focus onto my face and… she gave a slow nod with a follow-up in the form of a cute yawn.

Mikan moved a little, enough for my hands to carefully reach for the kid's waist so I could pull her in my arms.

I was mindful of not yanking her so suddenly from the bed as I quietly drew the dark-haired child close enough so that she could settle her head by my chest.

She yawned again and I felt her heartbeat, causing me to tense a little while she softly latched onto me.

I waited some moments, the quietness of the room helping me the best to properly reorganize my scrambled thoughts over the matter.

This little girl, this peacefully-sleeping child that was now resting in my arms and looked so tiny there, was my daughter.

I blinked, nervousness rising at the realization of how much frail she also looked in my not-so feeble limbs.

_**Oh God, am I going to hurt her if I'm this rigid? I don't want to hurt her and-**_

A soft giggle broke through the quiet veil that had fallen over the infirmary and I saw a certain tanned young woman peeking over my shoulder with a delightful smile.

"So, how is it going for you, _Papa_?"

I restrained myself from blushing as… this didn't felt embarrassing.

Quite the contrary, if I had to be honest it actually felt as a prideful title to listen to.

I was a father and…

_**Oh God, I'm a father!**_

"Now, now, there is no need to be tense," Nemesis continued with a smooth voice. "Look at how cute she looks there..."

A little pout settled on her face.

"I'm quite irritated that I hadn't been the one to move first," She admitted with a sigh. "I would have wanted to hold her by now."

I sighed and provided her with a peaceful smile. "When she wakes up, you can ask her if she wants to."

The offer was met with a quick nod from the transweapon, but before we could continue with the conversation, I realized that there was a certain brunette looking at scene with some awkward fascination.

"Mikan, I will of course write something that will explain the first lesson you have lost," I assured to the girl, the student smiling nervously but giving a nod back to me. "I think the one that should validate the procedure is Kotegawa and-"

I froze a little in cold realization that there was actually still an open issue in this curious situation and… I was slowly thinking of the ramifications this little problem was going to cause the more it was left unaddressed.

"Uh, Mikado-san," I said while giving a nervous look at the red-haired nurse. "is the little 'misunderstanding' that Kotegawa-san might be thinking is the truth… perhaps connected to some alleged affair I might have committed?"

The woman blinked, looking a little sheepish as she tried to reply to this query-

**SLAM!**

Only for the door of the infirmary to be furiously opened by a large group of people waiting outside of it.

The one that opened it was a certain red-haired Transweapon that had her wide blue eyes narrowed at me in utter shock, her sight darting between my face and the still-sleeping child in my arms.

Momo was staring at the situation with a confused look just behind the redhead, her pink eyes sporting several thoughts that were trying to explain how it was possible that I had a child.

Beside the pinkette, Yami was giving me an interested look but overall appearing quite calm over the matter.

I could see a surprised Rito, Lala, Nana, Haruna and… other students all reunited in the corridor outside the infirmary.

_**D-Did Kotegawa just mobilize half of Sainan High?**_

Before I had the chance to give some explanation, Mea decided to finally break away from her shock-induced frozen state.

Her lips parted and her whole body was vibrating in a mix of giddiness and confusion, bringing some stuttered response over what she was looking at.

"C-Cas-nii, you- you are a father!?"

From this very exclamation, chaos would then explode and the noise would force me to carefully make sure that the child in my hold was left untouched by the sudden sounds coming from the entrance.

I was paling once again, especially with the sight of Momo glancing at the kimono-wearing kid while patting a little above her stomach.

_**Goddammit Kotegawa, I can't do this again!**_

* * *

**AN**

**Oh my goooooo-d!**

**Casey is a Papa and… you know what that means?**

_**Dad Jokes?**_

**Dad Jo- Wait, why are you here, Ambar?**

_**Just trying to pull a quick shameless plug. I reckon that the series that inspired this story is pretty much close to another story you are currently writing.**_

**I… I guess I can do that, Ambar.**

**Okay, some quick plug is a must since I've noticed a parallel between To Love Ru and Learning: Affection.**

**While there is no 'Ecchi' element within the story, its main theme is school… or rather, University.**

**The Series is from 'Las Lindas' a webcomic that some might have ended up finding after some wild search in the internet and if you prefer the kind of stuff with 'fur' and some dramatic predicament, please be my guest about it.**

**For visual help, I would also suggest checking the Forums pages for the story (it is in both SV and SB) as there is an introduction page with the portraits of the various characters.**

_**I think we are done here… I leave you back to your little AN.**_

…**And she is gone. Seriously, I need to find a way to predict her coming in my stuff and- Oh right, back on the plot.**

**So we have the secret unveiled… but not truly. There is just so much that is yet to be known about the child, like her name and how old she is.**

**Any guesses? **

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Genderbend****: Quoting an adorable character: "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful. It will be delicious~!"**

**Yusaku****: Little kimono-wearing girl: I will ruin papa's life… with cuddles. XD**

**Halo****: He would be confused, immensely shocked and unsure of what truly think about it. At 15 he was still stuck in his puberty and to consider the fact that in the future he would end up in one of the main examples of Ecchi Anime, he would surely feel a little bit… eager for this to happen.**


	4. The Odd Girl (4)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Odd Girl (4)**

* * *

**~Nemesis' POV~**

After several minutes of shouting and dodging some unpleasant accusations, Casey had managed to return peace and silence to the infirmary ward.

A large majority of the crowd made by a mix of students and teachers had been urged to return back to their classroom after the young man had decided to adopt a sterner but calmer approach to the matter, with only Kotegawa, Mea, and Yami staying behind for further explanations.

Momo had tried to remain there too to try and get some more words in and out, but the collective assurance that she would have received som explanations on a latter time of the day seemed to put her in a neutrally good mood to relinquish the pressure.

Once the room had been mostly vacated, the time for some odd predicaments started by the very cause behind such an unneeded uproar.

Yui was incredibly apologetic and ashamed of how things had escalated from the massive misunderstanding she had thought to be true, close to tears even at how quickly she had forgotten the kind of person she had thought had done such a heinous affair.

The girl had gone without a pause with her efforts to continue apologizing despite the overall peaceful dismissal that the principal was more than happy to dispense back to here at each turn.

It was an odd scene for sure to look at, yet the original Transweapon's attention was still drawn to the sleeping child in her lover's hold.

The dark-haired girl that was donning such an exquisite kimono dress seemed to be enjoying thoroughly the warmth coming from her 'father', even going so far to snuggle close to his chest at the mere hint of being pull away.

It was an adorable sight and… Momo's actions hadn't abandoned her own mind.

So much that the tanned young woman had to keep a watch over her hands as those seemed to be ready to mimic the action of patting her stomach.

An odd tic that quickly proved to be fairly easy to decipher as to why she was now forced to keep an eye out for it.

For something so little, so fragile, and so immensely adorable to come out of her… what had happened?

It was a wrong thought, something that Casey had long tried to stamp out of her mind because of how toxic it was.

She had hoped, for the best of reasons, that their relationship wouldn't have gone as far as it did.

Her mind had been annoying her by repeating in a dreadful way how things could easily go wrong the more she put the human in danger by being so attached to him.

Not only that, there was also about their different biology.

It had been a pleasant confirmation to conclude that Casey was just two years younger than her, especially with how awkward it had been to settle the fact that she had to use her real form more frequently than in past instances.

While her young, childish, and prankful form was her favorite, the one she was the earnest to put in use the most in a normal basis, her real form was the one of a young woman that had reached early adulthood.

It had been an unconscious mechanism, the fact that while she was eager to trick her enemies with a faux form, while she religiously kept in mind the true essence of herself.

She aged like any other living beings, albeit a little slower than a majority of other races, and sanity had urged her to maintain some remembrance of her original appearance.

With how wacky her life had been until she had reached Earth, with how many insane adventures she had to go through for the sake of survival and revenge, Nemesis was still someone that saw in logic an important essential tool for life itself.

The core of her being, the manifestation of her real self.

It was odd for someone that lurked by chaotic scenes to be so endeared by order itself… and yet some personal rules had turned out to be essential to keep around from the very first few weeks or her free life.

And now the Transweapon tried to make sense of that little chaotic thing that was supposedly going to be her daughter in the future.

She could easily see the resemblance, a mix of her traits mashed up with Casey's- the mere sight was driving her in a state of mesmerizing awe and wonder, thinking how things had gone by for this to even happen.

Nemesis had been stubborn to accept subduing her own habits, yet the prime sign that she had conceded to the need of settling down and form a family of her own together with the woman was plenty of proof to bring up the chances of a bright future.

Maybe some bumps would still come around from her troublesome and create some issues for everyone here on Earth… but perhaps things weren't going to be that terrible to deal with.

She sighed, glancing at Yami as the blonde herself was staring at the child with mixed emotions, ignoring Mea's loving comments about how cute the child was.

The redhead had turned in a mumbling dummy while enjoying the mere idea that she was going to be her aunt, while her 'older sister' was trying to fully connect the fact that she had now another family member to get to know better.

This time, differently from the other cases, it wasn't a sibling. But rather someone much younger and… someone that was the product of two people she knew well about.

Was it concern from her red orbs over the possibility that the little girl was going to be like her mother, or maybe was the blonde pondering over the opportunity to have a 'mini-Casey' run around and helping people?

From mere looking, Nemesis couldn't truly tell and she wasn't sure that probing around would be acceptable with how things were right now.

Mikado was helping Casey by providing some more information about the situation to those that were still unaware of the theories behind the sleeping child's presence here.

Her mind had long accepted the time travel probability advanced by the principal, knowing well enough that the chances of someone having elaborated a method to go back to the past were pretty high and…

Why?

Why would the child be sent to the past?

The more she delved in that very thought, the more she felt like she was missing something crucial about the predicament.

Something so important that her mind was still half-focused over the matter despite how much of her focus was already left to continue with her silent staring.

Casey had concluded to speak with Kotegawa, the girl quietly accepting the polite request of leaving the infirmary and return back to her classroom, having accepted with some minor protests the fact that the principal too angry at her and that expulsion wasn't even considered as a 'punishment'.

Instead the young man had provided her with some pressure to continue working under the Devilukean Queen in her free time, pointing out that she was still making some 'essential work experience' with these daily activity.

As soon as the brunette had left the room, the two restless transweapon jumped at the opportunity of having a closer perch where to stare at the little girl.

But while the two came close to where Casey was sitting, Nemesis' eyes widened just a fraction as she noticed that a pair of orbs akin to hers was staring back at her.

The girl was… awake, but not completely.

Her eyelids were half-open, her silent glance that sported some sleepiness and tiredness was all directed to the older transweapon.

A cute yawn finally made way through her lips, making it known to the rest of the room's occupants that the child was awake.

The young man holding her adjusted a little as to look better at the girl, and the child slowly shifted to stare up to her 'father'.

Some surprise appeared on her face, but she didn't budge from her current predisposition.

In fact, she seemed to delve a little more in the warmth and cuddle closer to Casey.

"Good morning," He had said quietly, holding everything but kindness and quietness in his tone.

The child yawned again before giving a slow nod to him.

But the principal didn't attempt to pry a stronger reaction out of the girl, merely glancing at her with a worried and confused look.

"Is something wrong, Onii-san?" Yami inquired with a tense look back to the young man, to which he merely sigh.

"It's just that I'm concerned about the fact she hadn't said anything until now," Casey admitted with a calm voice, starting to caress softly at the child's hair, drawing some pleased hums from her. "We don't even know her name and what truly troubles me is that it is possible that it is connected to the reason why she is here."

Nemesis blinked at that comment, her eyes giving a stronger intensity to the glance she still had over the little kid and she herself thought about those words.

Casey wasn't wrong in being worried about the lack of verbal responses. While a frightened child wouldn't be keen to let out words out of their lips, one or two curt replies were meant to be blurted out in the heat of the moment.

And yet the little girl had yet to do so.

"You think that she was hurt somehow?" Mea asked softly, her hand slowly reaching out to comfortably pat at the child's back and getting a little stiff resistance before the chibi melted to the development. "Maybe something else had happened and that made her unwilling to talk?"

The dark-haired transweapon nodded unconsciously at the proposition as the young woman thought well herself about this circumstance even more.

The redhead was advancing some worthy theories, yet there was something that didn't fit well with the fact that the girl had been so quick to find out where 'her parents' were.

Could it be that her real ones had been attacked before she was sent to the past? Or maybe she was sent here because of something had finally gotten the best out of everyone in the future?

This last thought was incredibly distressing and it drove her to accept the fact that some thorough investigation was needed for the sake of knowing what truly was going on.

While Casey was correct in not pressing too much onto the unknown girl, it was best for them all if a non-invasive probing was done with the purpose of ceasing this maddening question once and for all.

So she hummed quietly, standing up from the bed where she had been perching by until now and moved to sit right beside her lover.

Casey merely glanced her way, his posture as easy as usual after having been together for a while now, but the child seemed to tense up just a little bit at her approach.

The young one's focus was swift to return back to the young tanned woman, her stare following the movements until the original transweapon had taken her seat as she slowly resumed her sleepy watch.

"I wish to make an attempt," Nemesis calmly proclaimed while sparing a brief glance to the young man. "I think I can get some information without hurting her."

There were some seconds spent in utter silence, the young principal contemplating over the pros and cons of allowing this to happen.

"Are you sure?" Casey inquired with a slight note of nervousness. "No risk for-"

"Nemesis should be able to do it," Yami admitted with a polite nod, drawing some surprise from the older woman. "I think I could do it myself, same for Mea, but Nemesis has higher chances of doing it properly."

"And the girl would feel more at ease if it was her mother to do this," The redhead agreed with a fair degree of amusement at addressing her former master as a 'mother'.

Many would take it as a reason to lash out in annoyance, maybe even punish the cheek latched onto the girl's words

But the tanned transweapon didn't mind, it actually sounded fairly nice to listen and… she could see why Casey didn't feel interested in debating the fact he was technically a father now.

Moving the little girl out of his arms proved to be a little bit difficult as there was some early resistance to their operation, with the child grasping well at Casey's shirt before relenting as the man continued to kindly pat at her head.

Once she was put on Nemesis' lap, the nameless child settled her chin by her bosom and stared right at her 'mother' as the woman prepared to see what had happened to this poor little girl.

The plan was flawless and it wasn't the first time she had done it to someone else…

But she had so severely underestimated the fact that this was still her daughter and, albeit not a full transweapon, she could still do something similar to her abilities.

So while the tanned woman's hair stretched and prepared to reach for the child's inner mind, the adorable chibi decided that someone else would have had to join too.

The only notice Nemesis got as she concluded the standard procedure before dropping deep inside her psyche was the sudden full-body jerk coming from the principal as a little trail of hair coming from the child's head reached for the young man's chest.

Darkness covered both of their sights and soon both were falling into the abyss…

* * *

**~Casey's POV~**

I've experienced this kind of 'intrusion' just once before and I wasn't happy that I had been pulled in this circumstance once again.

Mikado had said something about my 'daughter' having some high chances of being able to use the absurd abilities that only transweapons had, but I had thought that the best she could have been able to do was having some high regenerative rate since she had healed so quickly.

Still, despite the early panic at having my consciousness literally yanked deep in the memory of the little girl, I still managed to maintain a fair degree of composure once the world 'returned to make sense'.

The world was still dark. Really dark.

But it wasn't difficult to see limits of this oddly-familiar corridor.

The place was actually something I was sure I had been there before, as if this was-

I blinked, my eyes half-closed as sudden light bathed the entire scene, the nearby window showing a slightly-clouded sky, but it seemed that it was still early in the day.

With the presence of new illumination, I was given a proper look of where we currently were, making me frown in confusion.

But yes, we.

I noticed that Nemesis was glancing back at me just a few meters away from where I was standing, but our attention was pulled away suddenly from giving us the chance of seeing if everything was alright with each other.

Our forms proved to be intangible and unseen as two figures passed through us and entered in one of the rooms… that I knew was the Yuuki's household.

My brain tensed at this realization as endless theories emerged from the sight I was given, and I recognized the happy couple that was entering Lala's experimentation room fairly easily.

I looked incredibly… hairy. Maybe it was the beard I had left growing and the fact my hair was longer than now.

It was still all well-cared, but I was never much of a fan of growing up a beard.

Really itchy, never liked sporting one, truly.

I was still wearing the principal uniform while one of my arms was arched by Nemesis' waist.

Her beauty had matured somehow, something that got me to pause at how mesmerizing her appearance was.

The present one was still drop-dead gorgeous, someone that many women would envy in terms of beauty, but the future version of herself made me almost giddy to see how things were going to develop in the next couple of years.

I blinked in minor surprise when I noticed that the woman was holding in her hands a familiar little girl.

Smiling a little and appearing fairly amused, the kimono-wearing girl looked happily at both of her parents.

We followed the small family inside Lala's room and I managed to get close enough to listen up to some interactions between the family.

"Papa, can we get ice cream later?" The little girl inquired eagerly and my eyes widened in a mix of awe and diabetes at hearing the little angel's voice.

_**Goddammit, my daughter just can't be this cute!**_

My other version seemed to have a milder reaction compared to mine, merely smiling happily and nodding while the tanned woman huffed.

"I thought she was meant to get some restrictions for today, dear," Older Nemesis chided with a sigh, causing the Older Me to look away nervously. "I remind you about the incident with the cat."

I frowned at this. We have- no, we _are going to have a cat?_ I wasn't against having any pets but… I hadn't given it thought until now.

Maybe I should consider getting some animal to bring some more life to the warmth in the flat?

I didn't comment anything about this to Present Nemesis, the younger woman keeping herself as silent as I was while we continued to listen up to this curious situation.

"Bah, she didn't know at that point," The Older Me tried to sound overly-appeasing about whatever mess the giggling child had committed quite recently. "Plus Hocchan is a good girl that will never do that ever again. Papa can already tell."

Another round of giggles filled the room as the couple started to walk towards a certain pinkette.

Lala sighed in satisfaction as she finished fixing some inner mechanism inside one of her machines, slowly turning at the sound of footsteps approaching and her eyes widening in glee at the sight of the trio.

"Oh, Casey and Amaya, I didn't expect you both to come here so quickly," The eldest of the Deviluke sisters eagerly greeted as she descended off from the large device. "And I see that you've brought my little niece!"

The child still smiled, but backed deep in her mother's chest- Wait, Amaya?

I blinked, my brain scrambling a little as I remembered that it meant.

"Night Rain," Nemesis muttered with a hint of surprise. "I didn't expect to-"

"Change name? Maybe… it's about the conversation we had two days ago, about giving you a new name."

My interruption got her quiet once more, her mind surely thinking about what we had been talking for a while now.

Nemesis was a name bestowed to her by her creators and enemies, and I thought that maybe it was time for her to try to get herself a new name.

Something that gave her a sense of attachment to this new life, a renewal of her current existence.

I hummed quietly as I tried the new name in that moment. "It's sounds pretty nice."

"I like it," She admitted instantly, her eyes shying away for a moment. "But I suppose we will have to talk about this a little later."

I nodded and soon we were both back to the main discussion, with _Amaya_ having released her daughter off from her arms as the child stood beside her mother and holding her big hand in her tinier one.

Some time passed and the conversation escalated about something over some inventions that had to be patented by Lala and she was asking for advice to both Older Me and the older tanned woman.

I zoned out from the instance as soon as I realized that this was possibly one of the most boring topics I had to endure silently.

Nemesis was already looking away, her bright eyes scanning all over the large room filled with machinery and we were ourselves pretty distracted from the main scene.

Until now there was nothing that truly showed any sudden attack or something of the kind, in fact I was even sure that the place was way too safe for an assassin to manage to sneak inside and force their way to this very location.

So what could have driven the instance to happen? What could have been the thing that made the child be teleported to the past?

Everything looked to be fairly normal, albeit I was unsure over the frequency of advice I had to offer to the former students of Sainan as Lala looked old enough to have already graduated.

But then the discussion took a newer note that I found rather interesting.

"By the way, is little Sachie already sleeping?" Older Me inquired with a mirthful tone. "I heard from Rito that she had been getting quite cranky at nights."

Much to my immense surprise, the pinkette sported a tired and drained look.

"She can be quite tough to satisfy," The woman admitted with some happiness. "But my baby is worth this and much more."

Lala will end up with a daughter? I guess Rito didn't have excuses to make once High School was over.

Maybe the arrival of a child of his own would reduce the-

"I've heard Haruna and Yui have been having the same issues, but they are doing pretty well," The Older Me gave out a groan once those words were out. "I'm still surprised you've managed to share him without any bickering."

A giggle left the pinkette lips, but my jaws were already dropping pretty low close to the ground at this revelation.

So the orange-haired guy still got a harem despite his interest in keeping things simple.

At least it wasn't the massive one that Canon had prospected about, and it didn't seem like things were that bad about this odd circumstance-

"And I've heard some curious rumors about little Momo," The Deviluke poked back with a smug tone. "I hope you are treating her well."

Strangely enough, my future version was blushing a storm at that sudden comment and… I didn't get it.

Like, I wasn't getting what Lala was alluding with treating Momo well. She had been treating fairly well when she visited and I was mindful about her needs. So why would there be a reason to press that on?

But just as I tried to understand her logic with the kind of response my older self was planning to give out, I felt someone pulling at my arm and… I stared at Nemesis.

"The child, now!" Her tone was stern and dipped in complete worry, enough to get my eyes to move away from the close-up of her face and right to where the little girl was.

Looking with awe at the strange mirror-like portal now in front of her, the kimono-wearing chibi had strayed away from her mother's hand-hold and was now standing beside an active machine.

The portal led to what looked to be a park with the bushes and the trees around and… there was an cart waiting on the other side.

_Oh God, no!_

My eyes widened in utter worry, but I stopped myself from yelling at her to stop as I knew that this was just… a memory.

"Hocchan, stop!"

Instead, my future self seemed to have noticed that the girl had taken a few dangerous steps close to the portal, her mouth watering at the prospect of getting some delicious treat if she vaulted it.

Amaya rushed some black matter energy to restrain her child, while Older Me sprung in a mad rush to stop the unthinkable to happen.

But it was too late.

The little girl jumped without looking back, thinking that nothing wrong could happen if she just went for a quick trip to get herself some sweet food.

_**The moment the child went through the portal, darkness fell upon the scene as our bodies were pulled away from her consciousness and…**_

_**I heard a word loudly shouted by the girl's father.**_

_**I was unsure if Nemesis had heard about it, but I could feel the name drill deep in my brain.**_

I blinked and I found myself back in my chair, with two worried transweapon quickly checking on the two of us.

Mea was quite affectionate about it as she tried to hug me in the process as to show how much worried she had been, while Yami had just took hold of my left hand with both of her palms, squeezing at him comfortably.

But my attention was quickly caught by the noise of crying.

I turned to the side and Nemesis looked with a sad look at the little child now hiding her tears away from everyone's sight.

I blinked, my breathing getting itchy at the scene as I felt somewhat unnerved by the thought of seeing someone that young crying because of what had happened.

Was she feeling guilty about what had happened? Add that to literally 'lose' her parents like that.

This explained almost everything… but I think the situation of delving back in the realm of theories could have waited a little more than now.

I sighed and gave a patient smile as I slowly reached out to caress the child's head once again.

She didn't tense up, her sobbing seemingly taking more priority at the touch but… now I had something to do to get her attention.

From the lack of solutions presented by the tanned transweapon, I felt like I was the only one that had heard that last word.

I sighed and I nodded to myself. It was now or never.

"Hoshiko."

Nobody but me and the child knew of that word's meaning, everyone gave me a surprised and confused looks about my sudden intervention.

The child's sobbing reduced to little to nothing, as she seemed to regain sudden energy from that name being muttered.

She pushed her hands on Nemesis' chest, standing up on her lap as she looked at me with her wide bright eyes that were still letting go of some tears.

I gave her a small patient smile and nodded. "That's your name, isn't it? Hoshiko."

_Hoshiko _blinked in utter shock, her attention fully mustered to stare at my face and her incredulity was close to get me to crack a chuckle at how hilarious it looked on her face.

"I think you are worried by the fact that we don't feel the same as your parents do," I continued with a calm tone, glancing at Nemesis with a nod. "We aren't in fact your real parents… we are their younger version."

The child moved slowly, trying to get on my lap to look closer to my face and I finally let out a chuckle at the difficult maneuvering we had to go through once more.

Once she was well-settled, I had her in a mini-embrace, keeping her closer while I resumed my speech.

"Right now you are in the past, a little bit before you were born," I hummed quietly while caressing her head. "But I can assure you that your Papa and Mama are already working for something to bring you back home."

She tilted her head, letting her cheek squish a little on my chest and I sighed.

"But I promise you that we will treat you as our daughter," I concluded with a happier note. "And about that, you can trust your… Young Papa on that, Hocchan."

Mea held back a snort at that new title, but I was giving my full attention to the new tears swelling by Hoshika's eyes.

She sniffed a little and I pulled her head on my chest, keeping her quiet and warm in that embrace as she broke out in another round of crying.

"So… 'Young Papa'?" Nemesis mused with an entertained tone and I smiled back at her. "I guess that makes me… 'Young Mama'?"

"And Yami and I are 'Young Aunties'!" The redhead finally let out with a giggle, drawing a groan and a facepalm from her 'older sister'.

But if there was one thing that I was sure about is… that things were going to take a bizarre note now that I had a child to take care about with Nemesis.

…

Hopefully, with the chaos of canon now over, things will take a simpler and smoother way from now on.

…

_**Yeah, who I'm trying to fool here. I bet crap will hit the fan by the beginning of tomorrow…**_

* * *

**AN**

**Quick warning so that people don't bomb my PMs like madlads: I'm alive, I'm healthy, nobody from my family has been suffering from Covid-19. While I live in Italy, I live far from where the worst zones are right now and I've been in self-isolation since… two years (ignoring a complessive amount of six months spent outdoors/away from home for important business). Yes, people without a job and without Uni can and will stay at home instead of going for a run.**

**I don't do runs, but I would definitively run for the sake of some Nutella. XD**

**Anyway, the chapter is done, the name was dropped together with the reasons why she is here and… Hocchan's presence here will only be one of the two main themes for this story.**

**P.S.  
1)Hoshiko is from '****星' (Hoshi/Star) and '****子' (Ko/Child). Star-child!  
2) Amaya is a 'forceful' name with the kanji as it is from '****雨' (Ame-Ama/Rain) and '夜' (Yo-Ya/Night) and in a normal circumstance it would be 'Rainy Night', but I've read that there are particular instances of people donning this name/surname with this meaning. So in this story it will mean 'Night Rain'.**

**Also quick question: Would you watch it if someone decided to remake Rosario + Vampire Anime following closely to the manga? (I know it's unlikely that will happen now, but I wish to hear some opinions about the matter since I've been thinking how it would be with the current standards of animations.)**

**Lastly, if this question sounds odd, what I can say is that I might be doing a R+V story once I wrap up this one. I've been thinking of keeping up with the genre, so it is either R+V or Love Hina. (What about Castlevania?) So many choices!**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Konami-kun 2000:**** Either you are getting good, or I'm getting sucky at leaving cliches behind.**

**Genderbend: Technically, 'not yet'.**

**Sonicflash78: No more children popping around, just Hocchan for now.**

**Byayan: In a very complicated journey of adulthood... parenthood! Expects hand-holding, head-patting, and much more to deepen the parents-child bond.**

**Halo-Genderbend: I see the question has been solved... do I need to answer that now? xD **


	5. Love and Respect (1)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love and Respect (1)**

* * *

It was by the latter bit of the evening that a certain pink-haired girl decided to ponder over the new developments of her already-complicated situation.

Momo Belia Deviluke, once someone that believed in the simplicity of passionate objectives in her life, was now lying on her bed of her room in the recently-built family mansion to ponder over what had been the last couple of months.

With the most recent surprise finally explained to her, the pinkette had decided to avoid coming around to check by the principal's home… just for today.

Her mind had instantly picked up that there was a sense of fragility lingering from the awkward circumstances, and she herself was trying to recover some bearings over the fact that Kotegawa's comments had proven to have been result of some silly quick-thinking.

The strict young woman had been so much mortified despite Casey's best efforts to make it clear that he had pardoned her that most of the afternoon spent with the Devilukean Queen had turned into a quiet discussion about the predicament itself.

And Momo was well-aware that her mother would have inquired for some more once dinner was served at the table, with her entire self dreading when that moment would really happen.

Hesitation had always been there to keep the young Devilukean on the edge while dealing with the strange turn her mind had to take to properly grow up, her perception of things changing from the blunt and direct stance that she had been so happy to show around.

She was independent, she was smart, and she was also a lively girl that just wanted to get in a romantic relationship with someone that she found as endearing as lovely to spend time with.

Differently from Nana, Momo had always hoped to find someone that she couldn't help but click with. Someone that was as fierce as her father, but caring and loving as her mother.

The ideal prince for a little princess like herself and, for a moment, she had thought to have found him when she had come to Earth.

Rito had been her first crush, there was no reason to lie about it despite her lack of interest now.

She had believed from the very beginning that she had gotten the chance of seeing the lovable silliness of the young man that there would have been a chance to eventually get him to act the way she wanted.

To see him finally show undeniable attention towards her personality and looks, to flatter her with kind and genuine words.

To lift her spirits and hopes, to make her own worth matter beyond the many.

And because of this sudden attachment to this dream, Momo had been careful to avoid making a jump beyond a certain moral line she herself had drawn early on.

She was aware that forgivable mistakes like the usual perverted scenes were acceptable to her plans without seeing those jeopardized, but absurd messes that actually saw people hurt had just sounded as the best way to permanently screw up any efforts of her to gain a lover out of the orange-haired dummy.

Sweat and labor had been put in trying to cultivate the little seed of interest the young human teen had towards many of the girls around him, her mind quick to fully grasp the importance of making use of this little visible detail about the oldest of the Yuuki siblings.

Rito was a caring individual for someone as young and so 'simple' as he was, and there was no reason for her to even consider otherwise. Yet he was also very keen to take the slowest of pace possible about relationships.

Even with proper nudges toward the right path, he would always end up willingly steering away from scoring a genuine romantic development with any of the girls pursuing it.

That's what truly prompted the pinkette to take a more careful approach by not getting too much direct with her attempts with her numerous attempts, eager to let her 'Harem Plan' properly push Rito to make the logical and ultimate decision of accepting all of the girls' affections instead of rushing alone towards the final prize.

But patience wasn't truly a virtue the girl was known for, especially when the rewards sounded as lovely as enticing.

Some doubts had always taken her mind away from the idyllic concept of sharing the curious human with all of the girls chasing after his affections, knowing that it would just trump any issues about making an attempt on her own.

_**"You would be willing to sacrifice the happiness, and the freedom that not only Yuuki-san and the girls that have feeling about him just for the sake of having some artificial, big family."**_

She sighed by her pillow, her head calmly nestling over the soft thing as she mumbled at that very first encounter with the young principal.

That first memory was permanently left there for her to remember, and for good reasons.

Anger, confusion, irritation. Momo had never felt so much of these emotions out of that simple interview with the man.

His words had cut deep back then, her Harem Plan finally meeting someone that logically shredded through its nature, dissected it to bring out the flaws.

And her temper had put her in quite the dumb decision, one that she could never forget as she decided to finally despise the cold.

Cold temperatures hardly help plants, and the same was for warm-blooded beings like humans and Devilukeans.

'Silly' failed to encompass the immense regret that had started to rise up from her chest when her 'next plan' had come to a sore and humiliating defeat.

One that became the first nail in the coffin, the beginning of her former state of mind.

_**She could remember being there, her face having turned pale, her eyes half-closed and tired.**_

_**She had tried to call out the figure that had entered through the broken window of that small gym warehouse, but he had kept quiet as he continued to work to get her out from that place.**_

_**It was the annoying new Principal, she had thought with a hint of sadness. **_

_**She had hoped for Rito to come, like he would usually do.**_

_**Momo could remember the calm scowl leaving his lips about the incredibly unpleasant situation they were both left to deal with. **_

_**The uncertainty of her survival proving to be quite a dreadful emotion to be living by for so long at that point.**_

Coming close to almost freezing to death had put her in quite the philosophical quandary over what kind of deadly mess she had caused out of that emotional state.

Petty irritation had driven her to make a drastic, but uncertain decision. It had been a gamble that had backfired horribly right onto her face… or perhaps not.

That very failure that had kept her bemoaning the rise of her newest enemy early on had lifted her spirit to pump up more attention to her complex effort.

More time, more planning, more thinking and… more realizations.

It had still been quite the slow growth of her thought over Harems, the idea of sharing her affection with someone that was still so unwilling to do anything with girls' affection out of fear of messing up.

While also messing up everything in the process of not messing up everything.

All of that had happened while her mind had replayed multiple times the unexpected sensation of being held so close to someone she barely trusted as a friend, but not as a respectful individual.

She remembered the tension of being lifted up from the ground by Casey's strong arms, her head resting by his chest as he brought her back to the warmth of the school's corridors where Mikado-san had prepared some heated blankets for her to make use.

To be held so carefully, so genuinely mindfully. It had left her with a strange shard of warmth despite the still-present cold.

It had lasted beyond that little accident, and Momo could say that it was still present there to remind her of that odd beginning for their bond.

But it was no longer a shard.

Now it was something as big as her heart, becoming her heart and… making her actively pursuit the acceptance and the praise from the one that had given her a new road.

And while the world had taken to roll a different direction back then, the things that would see her develop that degree of affection and admiration would soon prove to be a mixture of good… and bad.

Really bad.

"_**I want him."**_

_**Her unrestrained self had proclaimed so unabashed, so shamelessly, so… honestly. It had been the peak, the destruction of the emotional dam that had to sustain the constant failures about her Harem Plan.**_

It hadn't been Casey himself to cause this to happen, but rather the continuous rejections coming from Rito, and the staunch defense erected by her sisters. They had all made it clear that they never had supported this plan, but to see them take his defense against Momo's newfound realization?

It had hurt. A lot.

But she had to go forward somehow and, despite the big bumps along the road, the girl had managed to score some good points by steering away from any gung-ho strategy that her mind might have suggested with her recovery path.

Her redemption had started to shape majestically, her affection never decreasing, but refining into something stronger and a little more adapted to the obstacles in her little journey.

It had been slow, but it had been steady enough to ultimately end with the acquisition of an unlikely ally for her current goals.

Momo had been surprised, even skeptical, when Nemesis had on her own volition decided to seek a truce of sort for the time being.

It had sounded so sudden, so unexpected and not-so-surprisingly enough fake to listen to.

But that early assumption of mere peace morphed in something much more complex, something much more enticing to hear as the tanned young woman had decided to mention more about her 'tiny' plan to make things proper.

The pinkette could still remember her hesitation back then, how much unsure she had been over trusting someone that had been one of the truest enemy to the city's peace… and one of her rivals to the affection of the principal.

But Nemesis had already succeeded in getting in a romantic relationship with Casey, the original Transweapon having already removed the last reason to share a degree of hostility between each other.

"_**I just want to have a big family," The tanned girl had admitted with a surprising hint of genuineness. "Just like you do."**_

So the hesitation had crumbled piece by piece when proof of her good-will had manifested when the school year had gone to a closure.

Her efforts were met with positive results. Nothing truly stellar or prospecting for a quick win for a relationship with Casey.

Patience had once more played a relevant role in gaining more steps towards it, but this time she hadn't been alone in the planning… actually, she hadn't even been the one to make the plans.

Nemesis would provide with limited opportunities, offering some clues and hints of what approach the pinkette could take to secure any victory from those.

And victories she did end up getting since the more she spent time behaving as calm and polite as possible, the least tense the principal would get at her presence around.

He trusted her, he cared for her, but the road to see her goal accomplished was still a long one in front of her.

Still, progress was being made and she wasn't going to spit on that.

Another sigh left her lips as she slowly turned around and stared at the ceiling of the room, thinking well about the current present and… how things had taken a strange twist once more.

This time the culprit of the novelty wasn't even from the present… and she didn't feel much surprised about it.

After having seen some odd things unfold since she had come here on Earth, part of her had expected for time travelers to actually be one of the weird possibilities to actually happen to them all.

But she had expected people there that could offer more insight about everyone's future… not one that cemented the relationship of two individuals that were quite attached to each other.

Hoshiko Mortimer, Nemesis' and Casey's child, should have brought her a sense of envy and self-disgust… but the cute child had done the completely opposite by putting her in a somewhat good mood.

This giddiness had left her speechless, surprised by how at ease she had felt at mere glancing at such a lovely little girl.

Polite, respectful and… Hoshiko seemed to look quite at ease when she was around.

Momo had expected some nervousness, perhaps as a hint to prove that her hopes would end up crumbling once more… but that hadn't been the case.

The serene and calm look directed at her was more than enough to confirm that there was still a chance somehow to win her complex goals.

A question had lasted so long even now that she delved deeply in the context and meanings of the possible solutions about it.

What was Momo to Hoshiko?

Maybe a babysitter? A friend?

…

An auntie?

The last role had sounded so ideal, so dreamy but it lacked any proof that would properly support this one.

It was nice, but it wasn't certain.

The mere attempt to visualize that possibility was also coupled with the sight of a pretty white dress and some wedding songs.

And Momo wasn't prepared for that kind of lovely image, especially since she was unsure if the dress was Nemesis'… or hers.

Her musings were soon interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at her door, the girl's eyes glancing there and humming.

"Come in."

The handle was turned and soon her pink eyes were matched with two similar orbs.

"Hi, Momo-chan," Lala mirthfully greeted, a calm smile on her face as she peeked inside the room.

The younger pinkette smiled a little at that surprise. "Lala-nee? Did you come to spend the night here at the mansion?"

At the older sister's nod, Momo's mind exploded in a mix of shock and theories.

While Lala had mentioned that she would have spent some time there too, her priority was sticking around by the Yuuto household with Rito.

It had been a decision that had been mostly supported by everyone, with their father sporting some reluctance since he had expected the entire family to settle at their new house here on Earth.

There wasn't truly anything to worry about the two making any dangerous mess with their surprisingly good chemistry. Maybe some lewd scenes here and there… but that would be it.

Compared to many of the girls aiming for the boy's heart, Lala was the most passive of the group with Haruna, and so the one that would make any risky maneuver to gain… something she was already able to get with a single sweep.

It wasn't a stretch to consider her sister to be the closest girl to glimpse Rito's inner self, the one that best work with his personality without ever betraying that kind of rare trust the young man had given to her.

"Rito-kun asked me to give him some space for tonight," Lala mentioned with a hum. "Since tomorrow we have two important tests, he has asked me if I could give him a night of sleeping alone… and I thought it was a good opportunity to catch some rest myself."

The pinkette's dirty mind was acting up at the possible reasons leading her older sister to need some 'more rest' after the last few days. "Have you been… up late?"

"I always end up missing what time is it when I'm busy with a new invention," The girl apologetically admitted. "But I really need some rest, that is why I will go directly to sleep once I'm done with dinner."

"That's good to hear," Momo genuinely replied, her smile still there as Lala took a couple steps closer, but her eyes sported some nervousness at that sudden approach. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Only that I wish to know how are my Imoutos," Lala answered quickly. "I've already checked on Nana. I'm still surprised that she is having so many issues with bras."

_Gah, not again!_

She didn't need to be reminded again how her younger sister had now caught up with the 'chest game', Momo's very advantage over the Tsundere having vanished without notice.

_Truly a tragic development that still keep her weeping at night._

"You know, Oka-sama said that you had the same problem at that age," The younger pinkette remarked with a smug smile, causing the older sibling to freeze in embarrassment at that.

It was one of the few things that actually got to Lala, talking about the little struggles she had to go through when she became a teen.

"W-Well, what about you?" The heiress to the throne shot back with a certain hint of amusement. "I'm sure you had some trouble sorting out the bra debacle!"

There was a distinct pause after this, with Momo pondering well over this very topic.

She could remember having some issues _when _it had abruptly happened, but she had quickly solved her issues by buying adaptive bras instead of wasting time buying new ones each years.

And it was also another of the few things that she didn't share with her sisters.

"A little bit, yes," The short-haired girl curtly replied. "Still, you have yet to tell me what you wanted to talk about?"

Lala blinked, her eyes widening at that realization. "Oh right… I just wanted to know if you were fine after what happened today."

Concern was dripping from that sentence, and Momo was nowhere as blind as Rito to miss the genuine worry in these words.

Her sister had to be generally bothered to come up and directly ask about this kind of stuff, which meant that she was going to be subjected to some interrogation quite soon even by Nana, her mother, and perhaps even her father.

Now, wasn't that going to be a lovely dinner?

But what kind of answer should she provide to avoid any escalations? Anything that could actually dismiss these flimsy concerns?

She wasn't exactly fine, her mind still failing to grasp how to truly feel to the unexpected presence of little Hoshiko now living at the Mortimer household, with her understanding of what will happen next quite uncertain for sure.

"Bored."

The quick answer sparked even more curiosity by the older sibling, with Lala taking a seat by the bed while staring at the younger girl.

"How so? Do you want to play some board game?" The young woman inquired with a hint of naivety. "I can tell that a game of Monopoly would surely ease your worries up."

...Worries?

"I'm not worried," Momo pointed out calmly. "In fact, I'm fairly happy with the fact that Casey and Nemesis are going to have a daughter in the future."

The concerned look didn't decrease at that reassurance.

"Are you sure? You know that I will not tell this to anyone else," Lala pressed on over the topic. "I understand that you wish to not talk about it but-"

"I'm quite sure that it's not a reason to give up," The short-haired pinkette interjected with a serious note. "I would never think of that about a child, especially one as innocent as Hocchan."

…

"But?"

Momo snorted at her sister's tone, feeling like this was truly going to be a really long discussion.

"But I do admit that I'm feeling a little unsure what will happen to me in the future," The girl muttered quietly. "Will I be able to be part of that family? Or maybe I will mess things up with my temper-"

"You don't have a temper," Lala interrupted with a serious voice. "In fact, I think you've mostly solved that little issue. But I think the issue you have is that… you didn't pay attention to Casey's words about the vision he had seen with Nemesis."

...What about it? It had explained that Hoshiko had arrived in this timeline thanks to a device built by the oldest of the three Deviluke siblings, and that Lala and Sairenji had ultimately scored both with Rito.

At her quizzical look, the long-haired princess giggled a little and then smiled. "Momo-chan, do you remember when he mentioned about your future self having to spend time back at their home. How my older self had said something about 'rumors' about you."

Yeah, but what about it? Maybe she was just sick, or maybe there had been some awkward situation that forced her stuck indoors.

"What about it, Lala-nee? I don't see why that would be a reason to know what happened to me in-"

"C'mon, don't tell me you've not thought about it," Her sister pressed on with a strange note of insistence. "Think about it, you are stuck at home and there are 'rumors' about your conditions. Don't tell me that you've not thought about… 'that'."

…

That? What is 'that'?

"I don't understand what you're referring about, Nee-san," Momo continued to say, failing to grasp at the strange concept that the older sibling was alluding to. "Can you be more direct about this or-"

Then she froze up, with her eyes widening up in a moment of sudden realization and instant shock.

Lala giggled at the reaction, noticing how multiple light bulbs above her Imouto's head were turning on in a bright display of understanding of the situation.

Momo had never thought of that little possibility, having long ditched the fantastic opportunity of seeing that situation happening before a proper marriage.

Yet the words coming from Lala were showing that there was some undeniable hinting at that chance, something that the short-haired pinkette wasn't going to ignore now that it was in her mind.

"Would Nemesis stop helping you if she ends up with a child?" Lala had inquired from there, causing her sister to blink calmly as she pondered over it.

"No."

The tanned Transweapon wouldn't have done that. They both wanted big families, and a child wouldn't have been enough to make that happen.

"So, where does this leave you, Momo-chan?"

In a very complicated, but hopeful scenario of actually succeeding in her current goals. Her spirits were lifted up by this development as she thought about it, failing to notice that she was repeating the same action of a couple of hours before where her hands had reached for her stomach.

She thought about a bigger belly once she was old enough, she thought about the labor, the fatigue, the stress… and the final result.

Her cheeks exploded at the idea of a little baby in her hands. Her baby.

The giggles from the older sister brought her back to reality as Lala had walked right up to the door, turning back to stare at her with a sly smile.

"By the way, dinner is ready and… last to arrive is a lazybug!"

Momo's eyes widened as her sibling shot out of her room with giggles filling the nearby corridors, forcing the pinkette to give chase with a mixed expression between embarrassment and sudden irritation at being tricked into this kind of stuff.

Her speed was higher than a normal human thanks to her training, but the headstart was surely going to sting a little while competing with Lala to reach the dining room.

That very night would then be filled with strange dreams about a really large family, some furious comments from her father about her having settled down with a human… like her sister, and with Nana playing around with some of her nephews and nieces.

_**Yep, this was going to be one of those nights~.**_

* * *

**AN**

**I will never stress out too much how much I love Momo's character in TLR, her mind just filled with so much narrative potential, relatable-capability.**

**Seriously, it's kind of a pity that there isn't just a spinoff/sequel to To Love Ru Darkness detailing what eventually happened to her once she was rebuffed by Rito.**

**Lastly, I've decided which story I will do once this one comes to an end and… it's not an Anime.**

**It's a new cartoon that has now quite the fandom, and an endless source of potential, interesting plot-twists and… amusement. Lots of amusement.**

**And before I leave you all to the comments, I will say only to… smile. You will never be fully dressed without one.**

**P.S. Momo's and Lala's theory might be wrong. Who knows?!**

**P.P.S. There is a strong possibility that I will start to do a grammar polishing effort in the chapters of the New Principal. No changes, just fixing some mistakes I've left there and that I will fix.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Mdhunter111****: Something, it has to be something to be implied; Maybe? I don't 'know'; xD**


	6. Love and Respect (2)

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**To Love-Ru and other products related to the TLR Series are all owned by Shueisha, Saki Hasemi and Kentarou Yabuki.**

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love and Respect (2)**

* * *

**~Casey's POV~**

I was starting to feel anxious as I went through my usual workload without anyone distracting me.

The office was surprisingly quiet, but not-so much considering the reasons that led for this day to actually be a peaceful one for me to enjoy on my own.

With the arrival of the little child from the future, the situation back home had changed quite drastically. Even more than I had initially seen it turn into.

The lewd undertone that should usually have some role within the period of time that would precede dinner had been tuned down a fair bit, with most of the attention being now channeled into making sure that Hoshiko was well-cared during her stay here in the… past-present.

It was odd already that I was supposed to take care of her with the help Nemesis and the rest of the 'housemates', but to even consider the fact that this would in the future become a normalcy.

It was just plain, ol' odd.

Mea and Yami would play around with the younger girl during the evening, being incredibly careful to not exaggerate with the usage of their powers in front of the little child.

And, despite the redhead's best efforts to offer some amusement to who was technically her niece, little Hoshiko had eagerly favored more the attention given by the quieter blonde than her more bubbly 'Auntie'.

This very circumstance would in turn create a minor rivalry between the two, a very one-sided one to that since Yami hardly minded sharing the burden with her fellow Transweapon.

It was an amusing sight that did well in keeping a degree of happiness within the strange predicaments surrounding Hoshiko's presence.

But while the two were the happiest while dealing with this new responsibility, I couldn't help but feel concerned over Nemesis' cautious approach.

It was evident, even to the little girl, that something was bothering the tanned young woman to the point that much of the original Transweapon's excitement was being held back behind what looked to be a perplexed stare.

This very scene persisting even during nighttime as everyone was sleeping and… the young woman didn't take even a moment to rest.

She was awake, vigilant as she attentively glanced at the softly-snoring form of our future daughter.

It was a mesmerizing phenomenon that ended up keeping me awake too for the remainder of what turned out to be a long night.

An All-nighter wasn't ideal considering the draining work I was supposed to be going for quite early in the morning, yet my saving grace was presented by Nemesis herself.

The young woman had seemingly been left unfazed by the lack of slumbering and, despite the fact I knew very well that she was still influenced by sleep-deprivation, I found myself even more shaken when she asked for some coffee.

Fulfilling the request with the rest of the tasks needed to prepare the breakfast, we ended up sharing a conversation that proved to be… the most serious discussion I had with her since the beginning of our relationship.

Mea and Yami had assembled by the entrance, keeping an eye over a blissfully unaware Hoshiko while we talked about the matter.

"Are you sure you don't need to stay at home?" I inquired quietly, her amber eyes narrowing at me at the mere mentioning of staying back to get some rest.

"I'm fine."

I nodded. "Never questioned that," I conceded with a nod. "But I also think it would make you feel even better if you got a little more of sleep."

She snorted, her faux glare lessening to soft annoyance. "I… I know that it sounds like I'm frightened by her but… but I'm just terrified by the chances of someone hunting her down."

"I think you're just getting yourself tangled up for mostly nothing," I commented cautiously, garnering a frown from her. "It's alright to be worried, I understand. But nobody but us knows about the truth over Hoshiko, and she is always around strong individuals."

She lowered her gaze at that, probably seeing the logic behind my words.

There was some silence, but then Nemesis sighed.

"I just can't stop worrying about that," She rebuked with a small pout. "It's just too difficult."

With my smile widening on my face, I reached her for a quick hug. "That's what motherhood is, Okaa-san."

Nuzzling on my shoulder, the young woman sighed heavily. "Then it will be truly a challenge to go through it from square one, Tou-san."

…

"I'm also annoyed that she is a daddy's girl," The transweapon admitted. "She looks up at you a lot."

I shrugged. "Who knows, maybe she is just hiding her love for her mommy for private time."

She groaned in my chest as I started to hum.

"C'mon, think about it. She was hugging you while she was sleeping," I added to my fair point, her groan lessening to a final sigh before the hug was interrupted by the tanned girl.

"It's still annoying."

I gave her an appeasing nod, yet this very topic offered me a curious idea that would work well considering numerous circumstances at once.

"By the way, I was thinking that, since Hocchan can't just be left to get bored in my office, you could spend some time with her by walking around the park for today," I proposed with a curious tone. "You would be capable to watch over her up until my shift is over, and you would also get some rest too while doing this."

She huffed. "Can you please stop treating me as a baby? I know how sleep-deprivation work."

"You literally asked for coffee early in this morning," I flatly pointed out. "Half-a-liter isn't a joke."

Bringing her arms close to her chest, she looked away in a moment of embarrassment.

"Nothing truly bad."

With one last sigh, the conversation actually ended up proving to be quite successful in convincing Nemesis to actually spend some time away from Sainan High with the girl, leaving me alone to face the paperwork without much of an issue.

The office was pleasantly quiet, yet I could still hear the muffled noises of students and teachers going through their usual day here at the school as I silently went through paper after paper.

Perhaps I should've expected that things would've been far more complicated than I had thought them to be. That this was still a world where true peace couldn't be achieved so easily and for too long.

In fact, I did feel quite silly to have forgotten a very small and insignificant detail that proved to be far worse and far more complex that I had expected it to be just a day ago.

While Yui had sounded quite understanding of the fact that I wasn't angry at her for drawing conclusions from some misunderstandings, especially since the damage wasn't as extensive as she had thought it to be early on, her little mortification had influenced her mood for the reminder of that distinct day.

Once she was back home, someone had actually noticed the gloomy expression, the mortified look, and some assault had been planned to happen that very day.

I was confused by the presence of these two, having almost forgotten about both until they were there and presenting some interesting reactions.

The sandy-blond guy with a furious glare directed at me seemed hell-bent in believing that I had done something horrible to her sister, and that I possibly 'worse than the fatter guy'.

The young woman with dark-purple hair that had joined him in this endeavor actually seemed a little more tame and collected, and she was the one that introduced herself and her boyfriend to me.

_Sadly, I knew well-enough about who I was dealing with._

Yu Kotegawa was Yui's older brother, and perhaps someone I would've expected to met much earlier than now.

Maybe it was something connected to the fact that he was busy with college, or maybe that he was still trying his best to make a serious commitment with the woman that was now sitting beside him.

Quite the headstrong guy, he was also very protective of women and… from what I could see, incredibly over-protective of his younger sister.

But while the young man seemed eager to make some kerfuffle out of the chaotic mess I was supposed to waddle safely out from, his 'girlfriend' proved to be more diplomatic.

Akiho Sairenji, Haruna's older sister, kept a cautious behavior over this confusing subject, seemingly keen to listen to any excuse or answer I was willing to provide instead of jumping to conclusions like her 'boyfriend'.

It was a nice softening to the current hotheadness displayed by the blond, but still it failed to properly seal away his contempt for me.

Also, I was very unsure how I was supposed to tackle their current relationship with how divisive their individual perspectives over it were to one another.

While Yu considered Akiho his girlfriend and someone that had some chances of becoming his wife in the hopeful future, the young woman saw the emotional guy in a non-serious light.

She was still considered a 'Casual Dater', someone that enjoyed dating boys just for the sake of it, failing to see the necessity of making some binding relationship with someone already.

Both older siblings represented some 'opposite characters' compared to their Imoutos, yet they still held some similarities with them too.

And right now, I was dealing with Yui's ferocity channeled in the form of an older, more violent guy.

"As I've said before, there was no repercussion for Yui-san-"

"She came back home close to tears! How is that not a reaction caused by some punishment?!" Yu rebuked fiercely. "Plus, I'm still suspicious over the fact that someone as young as you managed to get hired in this role."

I shrugged at him, sporting a slightly nervous look at that. "I was literally forced in the job. There wasn't much room to protest about the sudden move."

"Still, from what I understand you're barely older than us, Casey-san," Akiho mentioned with some curiosity. "And I reckon that the burden of directing a school isn't that easy."

I nodded at that quiet affirmation. "It's not a simple job. I just ended college a couple of months ago and-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that-" The blond stopped with his outburst, eyes widening at the claim I had brought up. "But how? Aren't you like two years older or something?"

"I started at 18 and I managed to conclude my studies in the minimum time of three years," I replied with a nod. "Is there a problem with that."

"College here in Japan last four years as minimum time, but people tends to study more years than that," The plum-haired woman explained with a partially-surprised tone. "It's a surprise, but I guess you aren't from around."

"Something like that, yes," I admitted with a small smile. "Still, I suppose we should return to-"

"You made my sister cry!"

I groaned at the interruption, ready to resume with my appeasing responses only for the woman to finally sigh and jump in the proper conversation.

"Yukkun, you know that the situation itself isn't that dramatic," Akiho huffed with some annoyance, swatting at the boy's arm. "I'm quite sure that Casey-san has yet to lie about this situation. In fact, I would even say that Yui-chan would confirm his words if she was here now."

"I mean, I could call Yui-san to corroborate my words if it would help with the situation," I offered after listening to that. "I'm sure that she can afford some time to avoid any unneeded misunderstandings out of this."

The blond shifted with some nervousness in his chair. "W-Wouldn't it be bad for her if she skipped class like this?"

"Not if the situation requires her presence to avoid any unwanted escalations." I pressed on with some genuineness in my tone. "Plus, I'm sure that she would be happy to know that her big brother had come here to protect her honor and feelings."

He preened under my compliments, yet his good mood was struck down by the fact that the girl wouldn't truly be happy for what was going on right now.

And if I knew something about Yui from spending so much time working with her, it was that she wasn't keen to accept kindly any unwanted actions that could technically jeopardize her good standing in the school.

Which this situation wasn't even close to do, yet the presence of her big brother was surely going to create that very sensation. Which would be enough to make the situation very awkward.

Despite Yu's weak attempts to avoid this development, his 'girlfriend' pressed him to accept this circumstance to happen and… let's just say that the scene that ensued was far more hilarious than I thought it could've gotten.

Yui was understandably upset, with her face taking a shade of red that best described her renewed mortification at the fact that her brother had decided to take this aggressive stance now of all times.

She lashed out pretty violently, albeit not too brutally as she interrogated her older sibling with a vehemence that was as amusing as partly-worrisome to watch.

Akiho stared at the scene with visible giddiness to see the young man mauled by the girl, praising 'Yui-chan' for making herself heard by 'her silly Onii-san'.

The entire predicament continued for a while, ending up with me having to once more confirm to the girl that no punishment was planned for her 'horrible ordeal'.

Her brother was convinced by her persuasive and genuine mannerism, enough to vaporize any trace of ill intent the blond had towards me.

The plum-haired young woman was the one that actually saw this discussion to stretch a little longer than expected as she wanted to check on Haruna's current grades.

In the end, everyone was satisfied with the outcome of this conversation and the office was finally vacated by the group, leaving me to face once more the incumbent papers waiting on my desk.

Yawning a little as I started to finally feel the strain of the all-nighter, my ears were keen enough to hear a soft knocking by the door of the office, making me answer on instinct.

"Come in," I muttered calmly, yet my eyes were still focusing on the words of the never-ending tower of documents.

Soft footsteps slowly made their way up in front of the desk, waiting patiently as I finally granted her my full focus.

I let out a small smile, and a confused frown. "Hello Momo-chan,"

"Casey, I see that you're… close to collapse on your workload again," The girl giggled as she pointed out the obvious scene. "I hope that I'm not disturbing."

"Not truly, no," I replied with a nod. "So, any reason to be making this little visit?"

"Arata-sensei is absent for today, so I wanted to spend some time talking," She explained with a calm tone, my concern easing up a little as I nodded at her words.

Ever since Hoshiko had arrived, the stable friendship I had managed to rekindle with Momo had seemed to have slightly derailed with what were my own worries of some unneeded twist to her current moderate stance over romance.

The girl had yet to show anything concerning, but I was still guarded over anything that could even bring suspect over her attitude towards the matter.

"I can spare a few words. Do take a seat," I conceded with a sigh, her smile widening as she sat down on one of the two chairs available.

"I see that Nemesis-san had not come at school today," The pinkette commented with some surprise. "I hope that everything is alright."

"She wanted to spend some time with Hocchan," I reassured quietly. "They should be playing by the park as of now."

The girl nodded happily at this development, yet her pink eyes gave a curious look while staring intensely at me.

"And… are you alright?"

I blinked. "Just a little bit tired. Nothing worrisome."

She nodded again, this time her tight expression showing some uncertainty over this statement.

"Any particular reason that… you lost hours of sleep?" She pressed on with some interest.

"Nemesis couldn't get any sleep and… I just ended up staying awake too," I finally confessed much to the growing surprise and worry within the pinkette's eyes. "But I'm fine, I've planned some napping once I'm done with this shift."

"You shouldn't skip resting like that. You might end up getting sick by doing this," Momo pointed out sternly, before actually bringing back the happy smile. "But I'm still glad that Hoshiko-chan had enjoyed a calm and uneventful night."

I nodded at the final comment, feeling a little relieved that the conversation had yet to derail from what I hoped to be the prelude of something messy and troublesome.

But while I had wanted to shy away from taking a more active role in this conversation, I decided to at least return the inquiry with the same intensity.

"What about you, Momo-chan?" I asked with some curiosity. "Any issues you've been experiencing in those few days? I've heard from Lala that you're almost done with your mandatory training sessions."

Her smile wavered a little at the question, but it widened at the mere mentioning of the latter topic.

"Neesan has been quite strict, but she said that in a couple of weeks I would be able to train on my own and without supervision," The pinkette confirmed eagerly. "Still, I will continue training to avoid any incidents."

I blinked at that very reminder, noticing some uneasiness on her face at the mere remembrance of that 'situation'.

"You've improved a lot. Don't think that you will just revert back to that unique predicament without any major reason," I pointed out confidently. "And I bet that some guys have noticed some of the changes too."

A blush adorned her face at the comment, with my mind thinking well about the fact that the girl had grown a little bit taller, with her body gaining a lovely hourglass shape that was overall increased her previous allure.

A blossoming beauty, one that probably might have some more Charmian potential that waited to be tapped into within due time.

Momo finally sighed at that and… pouted. "You know better than me that I do have that kind of attention."

My own smile widened at her comment, but I didn't address that 'ludicrous claim' much to her growing annoyance.

There had been some subtle attempts to reform the VMC from some of the newer students, but all of those were promptly eradicated before they could come into fruition.

I had no intentions of dealing with the rebirth of such a group, especially with how troublesome they had been to remove the first time around.

A feeling I was quite sure that Yui herself shared to a higher degree than I could muster up, mostly because she had been the one to directly deal with the morons being part of that club.

And while nothing too stalkerish had formed out, some people had ended up still noticing and praising Momo for her own gorgeous appearance.

She had grown a lot in so little, but I was sure that the process itself had began way before I had arrived in this world. My presence only enabled her to achieve some newer steps earlier than expected.

Just as I concluded this trail of thoughts, I noticed that the girl was staring at me with a somewhat interested look.

"Is there something wrong, Momo-chan?"

She blinked, turning her sight away for a moment and… she sighed.

"I know it might sound strange but- can I ask you a little favor?" The pinkette asked with a careful tone.

"Is anything lewd?"

… "No."

I hummed quietly, tensing up a little at the fact I knew the situation was a little more complicated than it seemed right now.

"And what is it?"

Her eyes slowly returned to stare at me. "Can I… Can I rest a little with you?"

… "What?"

"You remember when-" She stopped for a moment, looking quite nervous so suddenly. "When I would sit on your lap and merely press my head on your chest? Resting like that?"

I remembered that, there wasn't much to forget especially with how attached it was to that closeness before she went berserk on Yami.

But while I was skeptical over that matter, my mind couldn't help but notice that there was something off about her current tone of voice.

It was shortly after that I noticed with some accurate attention that the girl looked actually paler than usual, appearing genuinely ill from a closer look.

It didn't seem like something correlated to the inquire, but rather something genuinely concerning over her health.

"Momo-chan, are you sure you are alright?" I asked with a hint of worry. "I'm referring about being sick, not about the question."

At that probe, the pinkette merely sighed. "Just a little tired. Nothing that bad."

"You're paler than usual," I stated with some seriousness. "If you don't feel well, you know that you can ask to Mikado-sensei."

She hummed, slouching a little on the chair and making me stand up from my seat.

"I'm… I'm fine," The girl muttered with a softer voice, enough to notice that whatever was happening to the Devilukean, it was slowly making her sleepier by the minute.

Tensing up in a brief moment of panic, I rushed around the desk and I managed to catch her from falling off the chair.

"Uh..."

I took her in my arms, pulling her close in a bridal carry as I knew that whatever had hit the pinkette, it had to be serious.

Without wasting any time pondering over the circumstance, I rushed out of the office with Momo carefully nestled in my hold.

She started to shiver, and I could feel my heartbeat increasing at the sudden emergency that was ensuing right now.

I sprinted right to where the infirmary ward was and… Mikado looked surprised when I barged inside the room, staring away for a moment from an ill-looking Nana now resting by one of the medical beds.

"Put her there," The redhead aimed her finger at the bed beside Nana's and I didn't hesitate in complying to that order.

Momo flinched a little at the sudden lack of heat, but her attention was barely there to react at the unpleasant predicament.

"What is going on, Mikado-san?" I asked with a serious voice, the doctor giving me a tired sigh as she swiftly moved between the twins to administer some medicines through needles.

"Nothing life-threatening," The woman assured with a confident tone. "While the conditions seem worrying, their biology is holding well against the virus."

… "Virus?"

"Something that has been existed for a couple of years now. It has spread from Deviluke and it targets various Aliens with same biology as Devilukeans," Mikado continued with her explanation. "It's not lethal if immediate attention is given but… I've already asked for Gid-sama to contact Sephi about this matter."

I nodded, appreciating the good thinking behind the quick action. "Is Lala-san affected by the virus too?"

"She hasn't shown any symptoms, but I saw fit to ask her to return back home and be prepared to make use of some medications if she started to experience some sudden fever," The doctor answered quietly, her attention fully channeled into the two girls. "Still, I suspect that this isn't just a coincidence, but rather someone had planned on killing the princesses with this."

I frowned, the comment making me tense up at the idea. "What?"

"The virus was contained in Deviluke, and there has been no infected Devilukeans having been granted permission to come to Earth so… someone might have tried to make use of the illness to attack the Royal Family."

…This- This was actually bad. Not only this meant that Assassins hadn't stopped with their previous attempts, but that now they were making use of some bold attempts to-

I felt a cold shiver, my eyes widening as I felt a bad feeling growing within my chest as I remembered Nemesis' comments earlier that morning.

Without hesitation, I took my phone out and prepared the call to contact the tanned Transweapon.

I expected for my silly and unrelated thoughts about a bigger assault to be wrong, that Nemesis would've answered and pestered me about how much was left of my shift…

But I was met with no response from her device.

_**If only I had been aware that the situation was somewhat better and worse at the same time. In fact, the assault was led by a single man… just not of the normal kind.**_

* * *

**AN**

**A month! I feel ashamed for having missed the update last time but… I really had to skip writing altogether at that point, there was an instance that forced me away from the keyboard.**

**But now? Now things are spicing up.**

**If you expected for things to stay 'simple' for too long. Well, too bad!**

**Also, quick news: I've started a new story and it's based in DBZ. The time? Three years before Android Saga; The MC? The one and only Bukharin as Kami's errand boy with Ki. Also Mr. Popo is… different.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**Exiled Soul Nomad****: Maybe both.**

**Gender Bend****: Yes.**


End file.
